A new but still the same, Ruthie Camden
by X Jessica Amanda X
Summary: æFINISHED!!!!!æ PLEASE READ AN REVIEW. FINALLY ITS FINISHED!!!!! PLEASE R/R AND TELL ME WHAT U THINK OF THIS STORY!!!!! SEQUEL COMING SOON!!!!!!
1. Author Notes

Ruthie Gone Bad  
By: CaRe BeAr  
  
Author's Note- I do not own the characters of   
Seventh Heaven they belong to the   
wonderful and talented Brenda Hampton.   
I am just borrowing them for a little. Thanks a lot.  
XOXO, CaRe BeAr  
PS Please do review. This will be my 1st story I   
publish on this site. I need encouragement. Thanks a  
lot in advance. XOXO 


	2. I'm Sorry

Chapter 1- I'm sorry  
  
Annie, Kevin, Lucy, Simon, Ruthie, Sara,   
Sam & David, and Ben are all waiting in the waiting   
room of the hospital. They are waiting for the announcement   
of Eric's condition. Doctors run in and out but none   
come over to the Camdens. Annie starts to get worried.  
Lucy and Kevin try to calm her down. Then a doctor walks  
out. Everyone prays that it is Eric's doctor. He walks over  
to the Camdens and starts to speak, but his words are   
stuck... "Mrs. Camden, I am so sorry to tell you this. But  
we have lost Eric. We aren't quite sure what happened, but he   
has died." Annie collapsed in Kevin's arms. When she came to,  
she couldn't believe what had happened, her husband gone.  
She started crying and couldn't stop. Ruthie had taken  
off and Simon went after her. He found her sitting on the   
floor crying. Simon started crying to as he sat down and embraced her in his arms. Ruthie struggled at first but Simon wasn't letting go. Then Ruthie says "I wanna die."  
  
Does this sound interesting. Should I keep going. Please review. XOXO Care Bear 


	3. The Funeral

Chapter 3-  
Ruthie sat in her chair at the funeral home and just cried. She couldn't believe that her dad was gone for good now. That she was never going to see him again. Now she wanted to die to just to be with her dad forever. How could this happen to her and her family, sure Mary had been in trouble and arrested before and Simon had done some stupid things to, but they paid for that. Why did God have to take her father away. He had never done anything to anyone. He was the kindest person you would ever meet. Ruthie didn't understand any of this. She walked up, looked at her father in his casket for the last time, placed a flower on his chest, and walked away. The funeral finished and the burial proceeded. Everyone kept coming up to the Camdens and offering them words of encouragment and hugs. ruthie coildn't stand much of it. Ruthie went home that noght thinking... finally she knew what she was going to do. She went to bed and waited for the morning. 


	4. The Diary

Chapter 4-  
The next morning Ruthie woke up and got ready for school. She found an empty notebook and wrote "Poems from the Heart... Ruthie Camden" She finished it by writing "Private. Keep Out." This was going to be where she let her feelings out. Where she expresses the fact that she wanted to die and be with her dad for eternity. Thsi notebook wasn't going to be just poems they would be everything Ruthie could think of. She started off by writing a poem...  
  
I AM  
I am a poet writing of my poem  
I am a person living a life of shame  
I am your daughter hiding my depression  
I am your sister making a good impression  
I am your friend acting like Im fine  
I am a wisher wishing this life weren't mine  
I am a girl who thinks of suicide  
I am a teenager pushing her tears aside  
I am a student who doesn't have a clue  
I am the girl sitting next to you  
I am the one asking you to care  
I am the one hoping you'll be there  
  
And with that, she closed her notebook and left for school.  
Is this any good??? Reviews plz!!! XOXO  
The poem "I AM" was written by Krysteen Hernandez. I found the poem in "Chicken Soup for the Teenage Soul- On Tough STuff" and thought the poem would be a good addition to my story. I have altered the poem slightly to make it fit the story. XOXO 


	5. The Torment Begins

To **** *** ****- Thanks a lot for your review. I will take your advice into consideration as I continue to write my story. XOXO Care Bear  
  
Chapter 5-  
As Simon drove Ruthie to school, he started to talk to her. "Are you ok?" he asked her. "Yeah. I'm fine. Why do you ask?" she replied. "No reason. You've just don't seem to be yourself since dad died." he said. "I just really miss dad. That's all." Ruthie said as Simon pulled up to the curb to let her out of the car. "Just remember. I'm always here for you no matter what. You can always come and talk to me. I love you Ruthie. Your my favorite sister." He said as she got out of the car. "I love you too." She said as she slammmed the door close." She walked over to the tree where she always sits before class begins. She pulled out her notebook and started to just write down her feelings. Her friends walked over to her and started to talk to her. "I'm sorry about your dad Ruthie." They all told her. There was one girl in the group who Ruthie couldn't stand and she knew she was about to start something. Her name was Emily. "Hey Emily!" Ruthie said to be nice. "Don't talk to me. I', a cheerleader. I dont associate with little fatherless children like yourself." Ruthie looked astounded by what she said. "Well sorry." she said with her attitude that she tended to get when she was mad. "Well you should be. Come on the rest of you. I am not going to hang out with this little fatherless Ruthie Camden. You guys are either with me or her." Emily said. All of her friends looked shocked to what Emily had said. But apparently they agreed with Emily and they weren't really Ruthie's friends because they too got up and walked away. They all laughed as they walked away. Ruthie was now ticked off even more. 


	6. The Breakup

Note to readers- I'm not sure if I've got Ruthie's Boyfriends name right. It's hard to keep track of all the characters so in my story his name will be... Peter. Please... NO FLAMES if I've got it wrong. Sorry if this chapter doesnt make much sense. XOXO  
  
Chapter 6-  
  
Ruthie ran to the girls bathroom. She started crying.  
She couldn't believe that her former friends had ditched  
her for Emily. How could Emily call her fatherless after   
he helped her with her problem... a few years ago Emily's sister had died in a car accident and Reverend Camden was there for her the whole time. Emily had seemed so nice then... what had changed with her.  
  
Ruthie heard someone coming so she quickly ran into the stall. She sat on the toilet seat and cried silently to herself. The girls left and then Ruthie went to her homeroom. She made it through the morning periods. NExt came lunch, since her friends had ditched her that morning, she couldn't think of anyone to eat lunch with. As she walked into the cafeteria, she began to worry if she would have to eat lunch alone. But then her boyfriend Peter came up to her and hugged.   
  
"Come eat lunch with me. We need to talk." Peter said.  
  
"OK" she said as she walked over to sit down at an empty table with him.   
  
"I'm sorry about your dad," he began. "I heard about what Emily and everyone did to you this morning."  
  
"You heard about that?" She asked.  
  
He knodded and finished. "I love you Ruthie, but I really don't think we belong together anymore."  
  
Ruthie was shocked. "So are we breaking up?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah. I'm sorry Ruthie. Can we still be friends?" he asked.  
  
"I really dont think so." she said getting up to leave. She was holding back tears. To add more insult to injury, Emily walked up before Ruthie left.  
  
"Ready to go sweetie?" she asked Peter. Peter knodded.  
  
"You dumped me for... that tramp?" she asked him.  
  
"I'm not a tramp. And I'm afraid sweetheart. He's mine now." she giggled as her, Peter and Ruthie's "former" friend walked away.  
  
Ruthie ran out of the cafeteria holding the tears back until she reached the bathroom. But before she reched the bathroom, she ran into someone..... 


	7. The New Guy

Chapter 7-  
  
Ruthie looked up to see who she had run into. What she saw amazed her. She had run into this really hot gothic looking guy. He had blue eyes and black spiky hair. He was kind of tall and skinny. Ruthie was taken aback and amazed with what she saw. She stepped back and started to say something.  
  
"I'm so sorry. I'm just really having a bad day. Are you OK?" she asked him.  
  
"Yeah I'm fine. What happened today?" he asked curiously  
  
"Well... my dad died a last week and I came to school today and my friends ditched me for some tramp. Then just now my boyfriend broke up with me for her. Her being Emily the tramp." she said.  
  
"Wow. You really had a bad day. I know Emily can't be as cute as you. Your really cute. What's your name?" he asked her.  
  
"Ruthie. Ruthie Camden. And yours is..."  
  
"Jason Thomas. I am new here. My family moved here last week. It's a long story. By any chance, since apparently you don't have a boyfriend, do you want to go out with me tonight?" he asked hopefully.  
  
"Sure. Do you know where the poolhall is?" she asked him.  
  
"Yeah. I'll pick you up at 5:30 and we can go to eat and stuff..." his voice trailed off.  
  
"Yeah, I guess." she said.  
  
"Great, see you then" he said. "What class do you got next?" he asked.   
  
"Math with Mrs. Cane." she said. "You?"  
  
"Same. Let me walk you?" he asked as he held put his hand.  
  
She took his hand and they walked to class. Since the bell hadn't yet rung, they waited in the hall.   
  
"Are we like... Bouyfriend/Girlfriend?" she asked Jason.  
  
"Yeah, but only if you want to be?" he said.  
  
"Well I do." she said.  
  
He took of his necklace and bracelet he was wearing and put it on her. "Wear this then. I want you to have it for as long as we are togther then." he said.  
  
To Ruthie's luck Emily had just walked around the corner with Peter, so to make her jealous Ruthie let Jason put the neckalce and bracelet on and then Ruthie reached up to hug him and she kissed him on the cheek. Peter put his arm around Emily and they walked away, Emily scowling.  
  
"That was Emily and my old boyfriend Peter. Don't worry you are so much better than Peter." she said as she hugged him.  
  
The bell rang and They walked into the calssroom. Jason sat right next to Ruthie and he smiled when she looked at him.   
  
Ruthie couldn't believe it... she was in LOVE!! 


	8. Mom This Is Jason

Chapter 8-  
  
Ruthie enjoyed math class becaude the teacher allowed Jason to sit next to here. Before class began Jason and Ruthie compared scheldules. They had the same classes all day. It looked to Ruthie that her day was turning around. She was so happy. Every time she passed Emily in the hallway, she smiled at her and Emily just scowled. The day couldn't get worse now. Ruthie was really in love with Jason. After school, Jason walked Ruthie to her locker and then out to the car where Simon was waiting for her. Before she got into the care she handed Jason a note. She then hugged him and whispered "See you at 5:30." He knodded and opened the car door for her. Rutie got in and he closed the door. Simon drove away.  
  
"And who was that?" Simon asked Ruthie.  
  
"That...was Jason." she replied smiling.  
  
"And he is..." Simon asked gettiing impatient.  
  
"My new boyfriend" she said looking up at him.  
  
"What happened to Peter or whatever his name was?" he asked.  
  
"He broke up with me today during lunch for this tramp named Emily. I ran out of the cafeteria today crying because the day was going really bad because of Emily and my "former friends." When I ran out I accidently ran into him and we talked and he asked me out for tonight. I said yes because I really liked him and now I just hope mom will let me go." she said.  
  
"Oh Ok!" said Simon not wanting to know anymore.  
  
The rest of the car ride home was quiet. When they finally got home Ruthie ran inside to find her mom. She had a lot of convincing to do before 5:30.  
  
"Hey Ruthie. How was school?" Her mom asked.  
  
"It was Ok. Mom can we sit down. We kinda have to talk." she asked her mom.  
  
"Sure, Whats up sweetie?" her mom asked sitting down into the chair.  
  
"Well tonight can I go out to the poolhall with my friend Jason. He kinda well, asked me out tonight." she said.  
  
"Honey! What happened to Peter? Did you two have a fight or something?"  
  
"Well kind of. He broke up with me today during lunch. My morning wasn't all that great either. My friends ditched me for Emily, who is Peter's new girlfriend. I ran out of the cafeteria and I aaccidently ran into Jason, who is a new kid at our school. We got to talking then he asked me out. Before math started I asked him if we were boyfriend/girlfriend. He said only if I wanted to be and I said yes. Then he gave me his necklace and bracelet to wear for as long as we are together." she said pointing to her necklace that Jason had given to her before math.  
  
"Well... Let me meet him first and then you two can go to the poolhall. This time I won't send Simon or LUcy or anyone with you. I trust you. OK." her mom said.  
  
"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! I love you mom." she said getting up to hug her mom. Her mom hugged her. Then she went upstairs.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
(Later that day)  
  
Ding dong ( the door bell rings)  
  
"I got it mom!" Ruthie screamed running down the steps. She opened the door and she saw Jason standing there looking better than before at school. Ruhtie had changed also. She was now wearing "date like" clothes instead of her school clothes.  
  
"You look wonderful!" he said as Ruthie reached up to hug him.  
  
"As do you!" she said "Come in please. Mom!!"  
  
Annie Camden walked into the living room where Ruthie and Jason were sitting on the couch.  
  
"Hello Mrs. Camden. I am Jason Thomas." he said extending his hand to her's. "Nice to meet you"  
  
"Nice to meet you to. I heard a lot about you from Ruthie. She told me about you today when she got home." she said shaking his hand in return.   
  
"Mom. What time do you want me home?" Ruthie asked. The only thing she wanted to do was be with Jason.  
  
"Well, since it is a school night. How about 9:00?" her mom responded.  
  
"OK. Can we go now?" Ruthie asked.  
  
"Yeah. Go ahead Love ya Ruthie. Bye Jason" she said.  
  
"Come on Jason. Love ya to mom." Ruthie said grabbing Jason's hand and walking out the door.  
  
Mrs. Camden watched Ruthie and Jason climb into Mrd. Thomas's car and drive away.  
~*~*~*~*(This is Mrs Camden thinking this)~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"I don't like the idea of this. He seemed to "punk" for Ruthie. What did I just let my daughter do. She better be home by nine and better not have done anything stupid or she will be grounded for life." 


	9. The First Date

~*~Note~*~ Thanks to all who reviewed and left encouraging reviews for me to continue writing this fan fic. But to one who said it was unreasonable that Ruthie's friends would ditch her because her dad died, thats not why they ditched her. They ditched her because Ruthie isn't as "popular" as Emily is. Emily doesn't like Ruthie so she wanted her friends to turn on her. Her friemds would rather be seen with the "popular" girl than with the "unpopular" girl. Get it? If not ah well. Oh and if they ditched her because her dad died... its "FICTION!!!!" It can be abything I want it to be. And as for my age and potential, everyone who knows me says I have "POTENTIAL" for my age. To EVERYONE Thanks for reading and reviewing mystory. It's greatly appreciated!! XOXO Care Bear  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Chapter 9-  
  
Jason and Ruthie got into the car and shut the door. Mrs. Thomas began to drive and then started to ask Ruthie a question.  
  
"So you are Ruthie right?" she asked  
  
"Yeah. It's nice to meet you Mrs. Thomas." Ruthie replied.  
  
"Nice to meet you to." she replied.  
  
The rest of the drive to the pool hall was quiet. Ruthie and Jason just kept looking and smiling at each other. They held each other hands. Mrs. Thomas pulled up to the pool hall and let Jason and Ruthie out.   
  
"I'll pick you guys up at around 8:30. Ok." she asked.  
  
"Yeah. Bye mom." Jason said  
  
"Bye Jason. Be good too." his mom said.  
  
"Yeah!" Jason said as they both turned around and walked into the pool hall holding hands. They walked in and sat down at the table.  
  
"So, what's the long story?" Ruthie asked.  
  
"Oh. Yeah I told you Iwould tell you about that. Didn't I" Jason said. Ruthie knodded.  
  
"OK lets order first. ok?" he asked her handing her a menu.  
  
"Ok." They both ordered their food and Ruhtie asked again; "Can you tell me now."  
  
"Well... just promise me you won't judge me on this." he asked her.  
  
"I promise. Whatever happened in the past, I don't care about it. As long as it doesn't affect the future." Ruthie told him smiling.  
  
"Ok...well we moved here because of what I ended up doing at my old school." he started to say. "Well my dad walked out on me, my brother, and my mom when I was born. My brother is a year older than me so we were really close to each other. Well my brother went into this whole depression stage were he started drugs. My mom found out and she shipped him off to a holy family. Well he came back a year and a half later and he seemed so much better. He seemed so happy. Well apparently he hadn't stopped doing the drugs. I started hanging out with him a lot and he pressured me into trying drugs. I started drugs, but luckily my mom caught me and my brother one night and she got us both help. She shipped us both of to military school where I spent six months. My brother is still in military school. I think he's got like a year left and so that's basically my life story. Oh we moved here because my mom thought it would be good for us because it would be a new start." Jason finally finished.  
  
Ruthie had now moved her chair next to Jason. Jason put his arm around her.  
  
"Are you off drugs now?" she asked him.   
  
"Yeah." he knodded.  
  
"Well then, I don't care. It doesn't matter to me what happened in your past. All that matters is the future. OK forget the past." Ruthie said.  
  
"I love you Ruthie!" Jason said.  
  
"I love you too Jason!" Ruthie replied.  
  
Their food came and they ate. They talked about everything that they could think of. They were having so much fun. Ruthie really enjoyed the company of Jason. She reached over to kiss Jason and then all of a sudden they started to make out. Then Jason looked at his watch.   
  
"Its 8:30. Time to go I'm sorry." he said.  
  
"Man. Well mom will kill me if I'm late so I guess we gotta go." Ruthie said.  
  
They both walked out to wait for Mrs. Thomas. She was waiting outside in the car for them. She took Ruthie home and Jason walked her to the door.  
  
"I had a really good night." she said.  
  
"Me too." Jason replied.  
  
"See you tomorrow. I showed you where my tree is so you can meet me there tomorrow. OK" she said.  
  
"Yeah See you tomorrow then. Love you." he said.  
  
"Love you too," she said as she began to kiss him. They kissed and then Jason left.  
  
"Love you Ruthie!" he said as he walked away.  
  
"Love you too Jason," she said as she walked in the door to see her mom standing there. 


	10. What R U Doing

To my reviewers- I agree with you maybe I did use love a little too early. Oh well, its fiction. Simon will eventually show more concern in his sister. I have nothing against reviewers... they are actually helping me make my sorry better. I meant nothing against the reviewer I was talking to about Ruthie's friends ditching her. Sorry if you thought I did. Please don't be mad at me. XOXO Care Bear  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Chapter 10-  
  
"Did you have a good time Ruthie?" her mom asked her.  
  
"Yea mom I did. I'm not late am I?" Ruhtie asked.  
  
"No I just wanted to see if you had a good time. Jason seemed nice." he mother lied.  
  
"Well I am going to take a shower and then go to bed is that OK?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah that's fine. Good night Ruthie. Love ya!" her mother said as she kissed Ruthie on the cheek and hugged her.  
  
"Night mom. Love ya back!" Ruhtie said, turning to go up the stairs.  
  
Ruthie went upstairs and walked into her bedroom that she shared with her sister Lucy. Lucy was apparently out with her fiancée to be. Ruthie then took a shower and went back into her bedroom. She sat down on her bed and pulled out her notebook.  
  
She began to write about what had happened with her that day.  
  
Dear Notebook, (I don't want to call this a diary)  
Peter and me broke up today. Actually a lot had happened. All of my friends ditched me for Emily. They seriously did. I said hi to Emily today and then she was like don't talk to me I don't associate with "fatherless children." she then made my friends chose between me or her. Of course since Emily is popular they chose her. Then in lunch, Peter was like we have to talk. He was like "I don't think we can be together anymore." so then   
Emily walks upto Peter and is like "Ready to go sweetheart?" so basically, he broke up with me for her. I ran out of the cafeteria crying. I accidentally kinda ran into this hot guy named Jason. We got to talking and then he asked me out. I said (of course) yes. He ended up being in all of my classes, so really I am with him all day. He even gave me his spike necklace and bracelet   
(pyramid since spikes aren't allowed in school) I made Emily so mad because she didn't think I could get a boyfriend as fast as I did. Well tonite me and Jason went out to the poolhall. He said he had to talk to me. I thought maybe the same thing would happen that happened with Peter. But, to my surprise, Jason just wanted to talk. He was nervous to talk at first; afraid that what he had to say was going to make me dislike him. I reassured him that nothing was gonna happen. So... he told me that he has a brother and that his dad walked out when he was a baby. Then he told me that his brother went through depression and that his brother started drugs. Then he got caught and sent away. When he came back, he seemed fine. Jason started hanging with his brother more and he got kinda hooked on drugs. They both were caught and Jason was shipped off to military school for like 6 months and then he came back clean. His mom and him moved here to Glenoak. (his brother is still in military school.) Then I just asked him if he was still on drugs he said no so I was like I don't care. Stop living in the past and move on to the future is all I have to say. We just talked about everything. Then it was time to come home. So that was my day. Lata!!!   
Ruthie  
  
Ruthie fell asleep with her notebook on her lap. Lucy walked in around 11:30 and saw her notebook sitting there. She couldn't resist and just took a peak. The first statement that popped out at her was...   
  
"Jason started hanging with his brother more and he got kinda hooked on drugs. They both were caught and Jason was shipped off to military school for like 6 months."   
  
Ruthie woke up to see her sister reading her notebook.  
"Lucy what are doing. Why are you reading my notebook." she asked her sister jumping up to grab her notebook.  
  
"I was curious. Who got caught doing drugs? Ruthie please tell me that is not your new boyfriend. Ruthie I thought you were smarter than that." Lucy said now furious with her little sister.  
  
"Maybe. So what if it is. You should not be reading my notebook anyway. Why are you even reading it?" said Ruthie now wanting to punch her sister in the face.  
  
"Ruthie. What is with you? You know if mom knew that you were going out with a drug addict, you'd be grounded for life. What are you thinking?" she asked.  
  
"He is not on drugs. If you would have read correctly, he was on drugs. He's off them now. If you dare tell mom, I'll tell her what you and Kevin have been doing and that you are lying. You'll have no proof." Ruthie said now boiling with anger.  
  
Lucy couldn't believe it. Her little 14-year-old sister was blackmailing her. "What have me and Kevin been doing." she asked.  
  
"Kevin comes in here and the middle of the night when you think that I am asleep. He goes over into your bed and then all of a sudden you start laughing." she said getting smart with her sister.  
  
"Oh my god! I can't believe you!" Lucy said.  
  
"Yeah. So... are you gonna tell mom?" Ruthie asked.  
  
"No. Just promise me you won't tell her or anybody else about me and Kevin." Lucy said. She had no choice but to agree.  
  
"I won't tell anyone about you and you don't tell anyone about me. Truce?" Ruthie said extending her hand to Lucy.  
  
"Truce," Ruthie said grasping Ruthie's hand. "Now go to sleep and I won't read your notebook either."   
  
Ruthie knodded and her and Lucy got into their beds and went to sleep. 


	11. The Invite

Chapter 11-  
  
Ruthie woke up the next morning and got ready for school. Lucy was just waking up as Ruhtie was about to go downstairs.  
  
"Remember, you promised." Ruthie said pointing to her sister. Lucy just laid there and knodded.  
  
"Ruthie Hurry up. You're going to be late." Simon called up to her.  
  
"I'm coming." Ruthie called to him. Turning around one last time to her sister, "remember!"  
  
Ruthie got into the car and Simon started to talk to Ruthie.  
  
"Ruthie, I'm sorry if it has seemed that I haven't been there for you lately. I was kinda busy with Cecilia and all. Just know that I am here for you and I want you to know that you can say anything you want to me." Simon said.  
  
"I know. I'm fine really." Ruthie said, figuring that Lucy hadn't kept her promise and had told Simon. Oh well. Simon just better not tell anyone.  
  
Simon pulled up to the school and let Ruthie out. "Bye Ruthie, see you after school. Remember you have to walk home today. Get Jason to walk you home. OK." he said.  
  
"OK Bye," Ruthie called back as she took off to see Jason who was standing over near her tree.  
  
"Hey sweetie!" Jason said to Ruthie as she walked over.  
  
"Hey. What's up!" Ruthie said, hugging Jason.  
  
"Nothing. Did my sweetheart get in trouble for last night?" he asked hugging her back.  
  
"No." Ruthie said. Just then Emily walked over to them.   
"Hey Ruthie and who is this. Your name is Jason. Right?" she said.  
  
Jason knodded. "What do you want Emily?" Ruthie asked. "I thought you don't associate with fatherless children."   
  
"What gave you that idea?" Emily asked.  
  
"You kinda said it to her yesterday. Since you don't associate with fatherless children, then you not going to associate with me because I don't have a dad so there." said Jason now angry and standing up for Ruthie.  
  
Emily was speechless all she could say was "Come on Peter and girls. Let's leave the "fatherless" children alone." Emily turned to leave and like always everyone followed.   
  
"Thanks Jason." Ruthie said hugging Jason.   
  
"No problem. I don't like her. No one is going to make fun of you anymore." Jason said hugging and holding Ruthie.  
  
The bell rang and then Jason walked Ruthie to class.  
  
When lunch came around Ruthie and Jason had already detention for talking. When they walked into the cafeteria the "gothic/punk group" came up to Ruthie and Jason and asked them to come and sit with them at their table. They both accepted and they went to sit down. Ruthie felt a little out of place sitting there because almost everyone was dressed punk and Ruthie was wearing prep clothes. She decided this weekend that she was going to go to "Hot Topic" at the mall and get some new clothes. A girl named Ashley came over and sat next to Ruthie.   
  
"Hi I'm Ashley. You are Ruthie right?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah." Ruhtie replied. Ashley looked at Ruthie's clothes and said...  
  
"Do you want to go to the mall on Friday and we can get you some new clothes?"   
  
"Yeah. I was thinking that you want to go with me." Ruthie asked.  
  
"Sure why not here's my number," she said writing it down on a slip of paper and handing it to Ruthie. Ruthie took it and put it into her pocket. Ruthie and Ashley sat there and just talked and laughed then she asked her  
  
"Is Jason your boyfriend?"   
  
"Yeah why?"   
  
"Because he is new and he is really cute." she said laughing.   
  
Ruthie laughed to "I know!"  
  
"Don't worry though. No one is going to take him from you. We'll make sure of that," she said laughing still.  
  
"Thanks," Ruthie said.  
  
The bell and rang and since Ashley was in Ruthie's class and so was Jared (the guy Jason was talking to) they all walked to class together.  
  
"You see, Jared is my boyfriend," Ashley said.  
  
"He's cute too," Ruthie said. He kinda resembled Jason.  
  
They all walked into math and sat down.  
  
"Oh Jason. We're having a party on Saturday. Do you and Ruthie want to come?" Jared asked.  
  
"Yeah. You want to go Ruthie?" Jason said  
  
"Sure." Ruhtie said. She then turned to Ashley and asked, "So we're going to the mall Friday right?"   
  
Ashley knodded. "Then on Saturday we have the party. Perfect new clothes for the party."   
  
The rest of the day was great for Ruthie and Jason. They sat in detention together and then Jason walked Ruthie home. "I'll call you tonight. OK?" he said.  
  
"Yeah," she said kissing him on the cheek. "Talk to you later."   
  
"OK Bye sweetheart." he said turning to walk home.  
  
Ruthie thought to herself "I'm so happy now, new friends and boyfriend. Now I just have to get mom to accept it." 


	12. Mall, Dates, and Boyfriends

Chapter 12-  
  
Friday had finally come. After convincing her mom to let her go, Mrs. Camden finally agreed to let Ruthie go to the mall and party. Mrs. Camden figured that she would just have to accept that her daughter was now hanging out with a different group of people. Ruthie and Ashley had the whole weekend planned out. On Friday after school Mrs Camden was going to take Ashley and Ruthie to the mall. After the mall, Mrs Camden would drop Ruthie and Ashley off at the movie theater to meet Jared and Jason. They would see a movie and then they would go out to eat. Ashley was staying the night at Ruthie's house too. On Saturday, Ruthie and Ashley would go over Ashley house and just hang out for a little. They would get ready for the party and Mrs. Thomas would come and pick thmem up. Jared, Jason, Ruthie and Ashley would then go to get something to eat then go to the party. When the party was over, Mrs. Thomas would pick up them and take Ruthie and Ashley to Ashley's house and Ruthie would spend the night there. On Sunday, everyone was going to hang out together at the pool hall. Ruthie and Ashley could tell it was going to be a great weekend.  
  
Friday after school, Jason and Jared walked Ruthie and Ashley to the car. Ruhtie hugged Jason and said "we'll call you when were leaving the mall. OK."   
  
"Yea. See you tonight sweetie." Jason said as Ruthie got into the car. Jared and hugged Ashley and then she climbed in. Mrs Camden drove away.  
  
"So did you guys have a good day at school?" Mrs Camden asked.  
  
"Yea." they answered in unision. Ruthie and Ashley were sitting in the back seat laughing the whole way to the mall.  
  
When they got there Mrs. Camden pulled up to the curb and said "I'll meet you guys out here at 5:30. If you are late then you aren't going to the party tomorrow. Oh, wait inside there. I don't want you two standing out here alone. Understand?"  
  
"Yeah mom. Bye see ya later!" Ruthie said.  
  
"So you want to go to Hot Topic first?" Ashley asked Ruthie.  
  
"Yeah. I need to get some clothes and an outfit for the party." Ruthie said.  
  
"Yeah I need to get and outfit too." Ashley said. So they walked to Hot Topic. They looked around for a while.  
  
"How about this?" Ruthie asked Ashley holding up a cute pair of jeans and a black spaghetti strap shirt that had flames on it and said "Hottie."  
  
"Cute. Get that and we can get accessories to make it look better." Ashley said.  
  
"OK" Ruthie kept looking and then Ashley found something.  
  
"How about this?" She asked. She was holding up an outfit similar to Ruthie's except the shirt was white and it had skulls on it.  
  
"Perfect!" Ruthie said.  
  
"That will be $67.58." The woman at the register said. Ruthie had gotten six shirts, five pairs of pants, a skull hoodie, and accessories. She would now feel more "in place" at the table at lunch.  
  
"Do you want to go to Icing's now to get makeup?" Ashley asked.  
  
Ruthie knodded and they went to Icing's. Ruthie bought eyeliner, eyeshadow, lip gloss,and mascara.  
  
When they were done, Ruthie looked at her watch. It was only 5:00. They still had a half hour left.   
  
"Do you want to get something to eat?" Ruthie asked Ashley.  
  
"Sure Why not?" So they went over to the pizza place and got soemthing to eat.   
  
When they were done, Ruthie and Ashley walked over to the mall entrance and waited for her mom.   
  
"Ashley, do yougot your cell on you. I got to call Jason?" She asked.   
  
"Yeah. Which reminds me... I have to call Jared." She handed Ruthie her cell phone. Ruthie dialed Jason's number and he picked up.  
  
"Hello!"   
  
"Hey Jason it's Ruthie. My mom is on her way to come and pick us up. You and Jared gonna meet us at the movie theater?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah. I'll call Jared and get my mom to drive us over. See you soon." Jason said.  
  
"OK. Bye Love ya!" Ruthie said.  
  
"Bye and love ya more." he said. Ruthie giggled and so did he they said bye and hung up.  
  
"Jason said he'd call Jared and meet us there soon." Ruthie told Ashley handing her her cell phone back.  
  
"OK. Your moms here," she said pointing out the door.  
  
They got into the car and Mrs. Camden drove them to the movie theater. They got there and saw Jason and Jared.  
  
"Your mom is picking you two up tonight and your coming to our house right Ashley." Mrs. Camden asked.  
  
"Yeah," Ashley said.  
  
"OK then, See you later Love ya Ruthie." Mrs Camden said.  
  
"Bye Love ya mom!" Ruthie said as she slammed the door and ran over to hug Jason.  
  
"Hey sweetheart!" Jason said.  
  
"Hey. Miss me?" she asked giggling.  
  
"Yeah, So what movie do you want to see?" Jason asked.  
  
"How about 8 Mile?" Ashley asked.  
  
"That sounds good." Ruthie said.  
  
"Well then its 8 Mile." Jason said.  
  
They all bought their tickets and got their snacks. They went in and sat down. The movie started and they all watched it. After the movie was done, they all went and got something to eat. They all talked and had a good time together. When they were done, Ashley's mom came and picked everyone up and then took them home. She dropped Ashley off at Ruthie's house and then left.   
  
Ruthie and Ashley went upstairs and hung out for the rest of the night. They couldn't wait until tomorrow night when they would be at the party. 


	13. New Looks

Chapter 13-  
  
The next day, Ruthie and Ashley woke up around 10:30. They ate breakfast and got dressed. Ashley called her mom and her mom said she would pick them up around 2:00. Ruthie and Ashley just decided to hang around and watch TV until Ashley's mom came. They went into the living room and just sat there and watched TV until 1:00. At 1, Ruthie and Ashley went upstairs to get their stuff ready. Ruthie put on a pair of jeans and a black muscle tee that had "Good Charlotte" on it with a picture of the band. She put on her necklace she had bought yesterday and then she put on her bracelets she had bought. She left her hair done. She put on eyeliner and looked in the mirror. She couldn't believe how different she looked. It amazed her.  
  
"Way to go Camden!" Ashley said.  
  
"I like the way I look." Ruthie said  
  
"So do I. and you know Jason is going to love it!" Ashley said.  
  
Ruthie knodded. She took her bookbag and emptied it. She put in her outfit for the party, a pair of clothes for tomorrow, her flame pajamas, skull hoodie, "accesories", and her makeup. She then went into the bathroom and got all of her things she needed (which included hairspray, brush, toothbrush, etc.) She gathered all of her stuff, as did Ashley and they took their stuff downstairs. It was now 1:30. They sat their on the couch and talked while they waited for Ashley's mom to come pick them up.   
  
Finally, they heard a horn honk outside. Ruthie and Ashley both jumped up. Ruthie ran into the kitchen and said "Bye mom, Love ya see ya tomorrow!"  
  
"Bye Ruthie. Call me tonight when you get home from the party." her mom said hugging Ruthie.  
  
"Ok love ya!" Ruthie said picking up her stuff and walking out the door. As Ruthie walked to Ashley's car, Simon came walking up the sidewalk.  
  
"Where you going Ruthie?" Simon asked.  
  
"To Ashley's" Ruthie said, now kinda mad at Simon.  
  
"Well, see you tomorrow then. Love ya!" Simon said.  
  
"Love Ya." Ruthie said shutting the car door.  
  
The drive to Ashley's was kind of quiet. Both girls were very excited about the party.  
  
When they got to Ashley's house, both of them took their stuff up to Ashley's room and sat down on her bed.  
  
"I cant wait for the party." Ashley said.  
  
"Neither can I" said Ruthie.  
  
They sat in Ashley's room and talked and watched TV. Finally it was 4:30. Mrs. THomas was going to be there around 5:30, so they had an hour to get ready. Ruthie went into her bag and got out her outfit. She out it on and looked in the mirror. SHe really seemed to like her new look. Ashley came in wearing her outfit and she looked at Ruthie.  
  
"Oh My GOD! Ruthie. You look so Great!!!" she said.  
  
"Thanks." Ruthie said.  
  
"LEt me do your hair and makeup." Ashley asked.  
  
"Ok." Ruthie said reaching in her bag to grab her makeup.  
  
Ruthie handed Ashley her makeup and AShley did her makeup.  
  
When Ashley was finished, Ruthie looked really pretty. HEr makeup was done so great and her hair was crimped. Ruthie couldnt wait to show Jason her new look.  
  
When they were finally done getting ready, it was 5:30. Just as Ruthie and Ashley were walking downstairs, they heard someone at the door. They ran to get the door.   
  
"Hey sweetheart." JAred said looking at Ashley. They hugged each other and then Jason walked up the steps. Ruthie walked out from behind AShley just as JAson walked up  
  
"OH MY GOD!!!" Jason said.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Cliffhangers R the greatest. It keeps u coming back for more. lol!!! newayz... sorry it has taken me so long to update. my computer broke, i have exams plus on top of that PSSA's are this week. I'm goin to try to update this story at least every other day. Bare with me this week... i've got a lot goin on. Oh I'd like to get some ideas on how to take this story...I think i know where it is goin but where do you think its goin well THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS!!!! YOU ARE MY ENCOURAGEMENT REVIEWS!!! oh and does anyone else know when new episodes of 7th HEaven are goin to start coming on. I'm sick of repeats. I need to know what is goin to happen with everyone!!!!!!  
  
XOXO Care Bear 


	14. First Time for everything

Chapter 14-  
  
"Is that a good oh my god or a bad one?" Ruthie asked looking at Jason who was still staring in disbelief.  
  
"It's definitely a good one. No actually a great one." Jason said hugging Ruthie. Ruthie laughed and hugged Jason back  
"Is that a good oh my god or a bad one?" Ruthie asked looking at Jason who was still staring in disbelief.  
  
"It's definitely a good one. No actually a great one." Jason said hugging Ruthie. Ruthie laughed and hugged Jason back  
  
"Hey are we going to go and get something to eat. The party starts at 7:00." Jared said.  
  
"Yeah. Come on lets go." Said Ruthie excitedly.  
  
Mrs. Thomas drove everyone to Eat N Park to eat dinner. Before their food came Ruthie, Jared, Jason, and Ashley all sat their and talked. Mrs. Thomas had seen a friend a few tables down and went to sit there and talk leaving the teenagers alone.  
  
"Ruthie I cant believe how amazing you look." Jared said.  
  
"Yeah." Jason agreed.  
  
"Really. I love my new look." Ruthie said. The food came and everyone ate. Mrs. Thomas got the bill and everyone went to get into the van. Mrs. Thomas drove them to the party.  
  
"Jason, you better be good tonight or you know what will happen." Mrs. Thomas said as everyone was getting out of the car. Ruthie wondered what that meant and made a mental note to ask when she was alone with him.  
  
"Ashley, your mom is picking you guys up tonight right." Mrs. Thomas asked.  
  
"Yeah and she will drop Jared and Jason off at your house after the party Mrs. Thomas." Ashley said.  
  
"OK see you tonight when you get home Jason. Be good you all and see you tonight." She said before driving off.  
  
"Ready to get make an entrance Camden?" Ashley asked.  
  
"Yeah I guess its time." Said Ruthie. Everyone walked into the door and Ruthie felt as if everyone was staring at her.  
  
"Ease up sweetie. Its all good." Jason said. Ruthie knodded.  
  
"Way to go Camden." A girl came up behind Ruthie and said.  
  
"You look great Camden." Someone else complemented.  
  
"Sweet." A guy said coming up to Ruthie and trying to hug her.  
  
"Back off. She is mine!" Jason said shoving the guy off of Ruthie. Jason hugged Ruthie and she hugged back showing her approval.  
  
Ruthie and Jason were dancing together for about an hour when they decided to go sit down and talk. Jason grabbed himself and Ruthie a drink and they walked out to the back were they could be alone.  
  
"What did your mom mean when she said you better be good tonight or you know what will happen?" Ruthie asked.  
  
"Remember on our first date when I told you about the whole getting sent away thing and stuff. Well basically that's what its all about. My mom says if I mess up here then she is going to send me away like she did my brother." Jason said.  
  
"Well I guess you better not mess up cuz I don't think I could lose my boy." Ruthie said as Jason put his arm around her. Jason took his arm off of Ruthie and reached into his pocket. He pulled out a packet of cigarettes and a lighter.  
  
"Want one Ruthie, they are harmless. But if you don't want one then I understand." Jason said offering the pack to her.  
  
"Sure why not there is a first time for everything." Ruthie said nervously.  
  
"You sure sweetie I don't want you to do something that you will regret." Jason said.  
  
"Yeah Im sure said Ruthie as she took a cigarette. Plus it wont be my first time." She said thinking back to when she was little and her and Simon had smoked a whole pack of cigarettes and they both had gotten sick.  
  
"OK here." He handed her a lit cigarette.  
  
"Thank you." She was nervous but she didn't want to look like a baby in front of Jason so she smoked it. It was difficult at first but she managed. "This aint to bad." She said.  
  
"I love you so much Ruthie. You know that right?" Jason asked.  
  
"Yeah. And I love you too." Ruthie said hugging Jason. They both went in for a kiss and their lips met. They made out for a while until they heard people.  
  
"I wonder where they can be." Ruthie heard Ashley say.  
  
Ruthie and Jason walked out from behind the tree and said "We're right here."  
  
"Come on my mom is out front she is waiting for us." Ashley said.  
  
"OK" they said as they followed.  
  
They got into the car and went home. When Ashley's mom got to Jason's house, both Ruthie and Ashley walked their boyfriends to the door and said good night and kissed.  
  
"I'll talk to you tomorrow. Ill call you at Ashley's house, Jared is spending the night tonight so yea you know. I love you Ruthie." Jason said.  
  
"I love you too Jason." Ruthie said as their lips met and they embraced.  
  
Ruthie and Ashley walked back to the car and got in. when they got home they went up into Ashley's room to talk.  
  
"What happened to you at the party. People started to talk. I was getting worried." Ashley asked.  
  
"I was outside talking to Jason what did they say?" Ruthie asked.  
  
"Well since Jason hasn't been here that long no one really knows that much about him so people that you were doing something with him." Ashley said.  
  
"Well I didn't. I did have the best night of my life though." Ruthie said.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Ummm.. Maybe this isnt the best chapter but let me know what you think anyway. PLEASE REVIEW!!!! If u wanna give me advice on how to take the story IM me my s/n's R ems babydoll1017 and XoBaByAnGeL697Xo or leave a review or email me I don't care I know someone has some ideas. I think I know where I am going but you have to let me know where you think I am going etc...yea u get it XOXO JJ aka CaRe BeAr 


	15. Dont Go in the Bathroom

A/N- Ok one of my reviewers wanted something "sexual" to happen. Don't worry it's getting there. Actually its almost there. OK and I know how I said Sunday they were going to hang out but I don't feel like writing all that. All that happened on Sunday was that Ruthie Jason Ashley and Jared all just hung out. Nothing happened pertaining to Ruthie and Jason making out and Ruthie smoking. ?Make Sense? Well Nothing Happened! OK this takes place Monday at school.  
(You have to read Chapter 14's end to know what "PEOPLE ARE TALKING MEANS")  
  
Chapter 15-  
  
Ruthie was sitting at her tree waiting for Jason, Ashley, and Jared to come. She saw Jason coming and smiled. Jason came over and sat next to her.  
  
"Hey sweetie." He said. "I like the new look."  
  
"Hey. Yea u do? So do I." She giggled. She hugs Jason and Emily and Peter walked over.   
  
"What do you want Emily?" Jason asked.  
  
"Nothing I was just going to ask if you wanted to come to my party on Friday night."  
  
"Umm I thought you didn't associate with "fatherless" children." Jason said.   
  
"Well I don't associate with fatherless girls. I make exceptions for guys." Emily said glaring and smiling at Ruthie.  
  
Jason held Ruthie back. "Well what time is your party?" Jason asked.  
  
"It's at 7:30." Emily said still smiling.  
  
"Umm do I have something to do on Friday night? No me and Ruthie aren't doing anything so I guess…" Jason couldn't finish. Ruthie turned to look at him.  
  
"Great I'll see you there." Emily said beginning to walk away with Peter.  
  
"Uhh wait umm I didn't say yes but I think…." Emily turned around. "There is no way in hell I would want to come to your party. You are an evil little tramp who I despise with the deepest passion. There is no way I would be caught dead at your party." Jason finished. Ruthie smiled. Emily was astounded. All she could do was walk away.   
  
The bell rang for class and Ruthie and Jason walked in to meet Ashley and Jared. Ruthie couldn't help but notice that a lot of people seemed to be staring and whispering. She felt uncomfortable and Jason sensed it. He hugged Ruthie even tighter and she smiled. For some reason she loved being in Jason's arms.   
  
The morning seemed to drag on. To Ruthie it seemed that there was a secret that only she didn't know. Everyone seemed to be talking about something but she didn't know what. The second bell rang for 4th period. Ruthie was sitting in her seat and Peter walked past. Something fell out of his pocket. It looked like a note. Peter didn't notice but Ruthie picked it up. She opened it and read it.   
  
"Hey Peter. Ems here! What's up sweetie. Yea I so cant believe Jason turned down my party invite. All for his slutty girl Camden. I hate her. She so changed from prep to punk all cuz of Jason. If Jason hadnt come to this skool she would still be all alone by herself with no friendz. So have u heard the rumor about them. Apparently, oo crap teacher coming ill have to tell u later in lunch. Bells going to ring TTYL!!  
Luv Much Ur EmsJ"  
  
What was the rumor? Ruthie seriously wanted to find out now. Finally the bell for lunch rang. Ruthie, Jared, and Jason met Ashley at her locker.   
  
"Hey Ashley will you come to the bathroom with me? I need to talk to you?" Ruthie asked.  
  
"Umm do we have to go to the bathroom cant we talk somewhere else?" Ashley said.  
  
"No I wanna go to the bathroom and talk. Come on" she pushed Ashley into the bathroom. Ruthie took one look at the wall and yelled "What the hell??"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
I love cliffhangers they keep you coming back. Actually I am really tired right now and I didn't feel like typing the rest. Ok this was a short but gay chapter. I am so sorry but please review it anywayz. The "sexual" scene is coming soon. You will also find out why Ashley wanted to keep Ruthie out of the bathroom and what was written on the wall. I might have to change the rating to R soon but I don't want to so I have to keep it "PG13" so what's coming wont be in great detail but u will get the general idea. Well plz review plz plz plz plz plz plz plz……lol I should update very soon cuz now I think I know what to do…. XoXo Care Bear JJJ Much Luv 


	16. And Your Punishment Is

A/N- OK well first things first… to the reviewers who talked about my language. I am very sorry for that I didn't mean to do it. I was trying to keep from doing that throughout the story but I guess I slipped several times. The note in Chapter 14 was meant to be like that because that's how people write notes around here. Sorry but that shall stay the same. I will probably go back and fix the mistakes in the chapters later when I am really bored but for now deal with it. Also…I will from now on spell "suxz" like "suck." Anything else that I can do to make the story better? Just let me know. Also I am going to keep the rating PG13 so that means during "certain scenes" it wont be specific because I want to keep it at PG13. OK?? So on with the story.  
  
Chapter 16-  
  
"What is that all about?" Ruthie asked Ashley staring at the wall.  
  
"Umm I don't know but I have an idea who wrote it." Ashley said turning to look at a group of people in one corner laughing.  
  
"Ruthie Camden is a druggie slut!" Ruthie read what the wall said.  
  
"That's right." Emily said coming out of the middle of the group and facing Ruthie.  
  
"So you wrote that?" Ruthie asked.  
  
"Yea I wrote it. Got a problem with that?" Emily said.  
  
"Yea I do. Why do you have to go around writing stuff about other people?" Ruthie said.  
  
"Well I wouldn't write it if it weren't true." Emily said smiling.  
  
"Ok. Well how is it true then?" Ruthie asked. Ashley was holding her back.  
  
"Well I was at the party on Saturday. I saw you and Jason getting freaky with it behind the tree and I saw you both smoking." Emily's friend Jaclyn said.  
  
"OK you must need glasses then because we were making out. Nothing else. So get it straight." Ruthie said. "Oh and that wasn't marijuana. That was a cigarette. Much like the one you were smoking before I came in." Ruthie finished.  
  
"OK I don't smoke or anything. I am straight edge and I know that you were doing more than kissing. Ashley told me. Actually everyone told me and I saw you two behind the tree." Jaclyn said. Ashley let Ruthie go.  
  
Ruthie let her fist go and she punched Emily in the face and then Ashley punched Jaclyn in the face. They began to fight. Everyone ran out of the bathroom except for Ashley, Ruthie, Jaclyn, and Emily. They continued to fight. Ruthie got in a few good punches but she didn't get hurt to badly. Same with Ashley. The next thing Ruthie notices thought is a cop showing up in the bathroom. Ruthie Camden, Jaclyn Mathars, Ashley Pitts, and Emily Celeste, you are all under arrest for fighting on school property.   
  
Ruthie thought to herself…"Damn. I am going to get killed when I get home tonight. What am I going to do." Everyone was taken out of school and was taken to the police station. They're parents were called and they were told to come to the police station.   
  
(scene setting….Emily, Ruthie, Ashley, Jacelyn, and Emily's and Jaclyn's moms and dads are there and Ruthie's and Ashley's moms are there too. The police officers walk in and they sit down and meet with the parents.)  
  
"Ok we have thought about this and we have come to a resolution for each girl." The police officer who identified himself as Officer Williams.  
  
"OK we will start with Miss Ashley Pitts. Ashley has been arrested before for fighting so she is going to be put on probation for six months and she will also have to do 15 hours of community service." He handed Mrs. Pitts some papers.  
  
"OK now Jaclyn Mathars, you have never been arrested but you have been in trouble before, so you only have 7 hours of community service." He also handed Jaclyn's parents some papers.   
  
"Now for Miss Ruthie Camden. You have never been in trouble and you seem to be a good girl. We have decided on 5 hours of community service and you are going to have to attend 3 weeks of anger management classes." Officer Williams handed Mrs. Camden papers.  
  
"And Emily Celeste…You have the same punishment as Miss Camden." He handed Mr and Mrs Celeste papers.  
  
"And there is one more thing for the four of you. Since you were in a fight on school grounds you have been suspended for five days. But those five days will not be spent at home. You all must spend a week Monday-Sunday in alternative education. In alternative education, you will be supervised by teachers and adults all day. You will also have to stay there meaning they have "living quarters" were you four will be undergoing peer counseling and peer mediation." The officer handed each parent a packet.  
  
"Does this mean that we wont be able to see our kids for a week?" Emily's parents asked.  
  
"No. They have times when you can visit your children and stuff it is all listed in that packet. Ok this is what is going to happen. I am going to release the girls to you until 8 o'clock tonight. At 8 o'clock I need to have all four girls back here with bags packed and everything. There is a list of everything the girls need to have. They cannot bring anything else except for things listed on that list. Is that clear?" Officer Williams finished.  
  
The parents nodded and the children were released to their parents. Ruthie really didn't want to go home because she knew what was about to happen.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
OK well alternative education is more or less a boot camp/ military style school. Just in case you were wondering. OK I will probably type Chapter 17 tonight or maybe I wont but I don't know when I will so please Review and let me know what you think of this chapter. XoXo CaRe BeAr 


	17. Talk With Mom

Chapter 17-  
  
**Ruthie and Mrs. Camden are walking out towards the car. Mrs. Camden has not said anything to Ruthie since the police station. They get into the car.**  
  
"Ruthie I would really like to know what is up with you nowadays."  
  
"What mom. I didn't do anything. You and dad always taught me to stand up for what I thought was right. Well to me this seemed right."  
  
"What. You think it was right to punch a girl in the face?"  
  
"No mom. She wrote stuff that was very offensive to me on the bathroom wall for the whole school to see. It wasn't true and since she is popular everyone will believe her over me. So yeah I think it was right. She got what was coming to her."  
  
"Ruthie you know how much I disapprove of you fighting. Violence doesn't solve anything. But I can see why you did it. And if what she wrote was bad enough then I will let you off without being grounded and you will still be able to go out with Jason. But if it isn't a good reason then you will be grounded for a long time. What did she write?"  
  
"She wrote Ruthie Camden is a druggie slut."  
  
"Ok I see your reason in hitting her and getting into a fight with her. But if you get in trouble like this again then I will have to severely punish you. Your only punishment is what you were told at the police station. Anger management and alternative education."  
  
"Thank you mom Thank you! I love you so much."   
  
Mrs. Camden pulled into the driveway and Ruthie hugged her. "OK first we are going to have to have a family meeting but then you can get your stuff ready and hang out with Jason until like 7:30. Is that alright."   
  
"Yeah that's great!" Ruthie said.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
A/N- Sorry that this chapter is so short. But punching a locker and the wall don't make your hand feel good. It hurts a lot. Lol. But I will type the next chapter (which will probably be a short one either tonight or tomorrow. Actually the next chapter is going to be her spending time with Jason and then Chapter 19 is going to be her week in alternative education. Ok I was going to put a review thing on this like 5 reviews = next chapter but I don't think I want to. Please review tho. Please Please Please pretty please with sugar on top. Lol. Well r/r if u wanna. Much luv ~*~XoXo~*~ Care Bear 


	18. The Last night with Jason

Chapter 18-  
  
"Yea I have to go to the alternative education for a week and I have to take anger management and then I also get community service. That sucks doesn't it?" Ruthie told Jason on the phone.  
  
"Yea that does suck. Did your mom punish you?" Jason asked.  
  
"No she said if I didn't have a good enough reason for punching Emily that I would be severely punished but she understood my reason for punching her." Ruthie said.  
  
"Your mom is so cool." Jason said.  
  
"Yea she is that's what I love about her. She even said that if you wanted to you could come over and we could hang out until like 7:30. So do you want to come over?"  
  
"Well Emily did invite me over. But what to you think I said to her. Ok if I don't come over tonight then I wont see you for a week right?"  
  
"Yea."  
  
"Well what do you think I want to do. I'll be over in like ten minutes."  
  
"Ok I'll talk to you then. Bye Love you Jason."  
  
"Love you to Ruthie and I'll see you in ten minutes."  
  
Ruthie hung up the phone and pulled out her duffel bag. She might as well pack so she could spend all the time she had with Jason. She had just finished packing all the items on the list when the doorbell rang. She ran to the door and opened it. She jumped into Jason's arms.  
  
"I'm glad to see you to Ruthie." He said laughing. She kissed him gently on the cheek.  
  
"Come on lets go up to my room." Ruthie said. "Mom me and Jason are upstairs in my room. I'm going to finish packing my stuff."  
  
"Alright I will come up and get you two when its dinnertime." Ruthie and Jason ran up the steps into Ruthie's room and closed the door.  
  
"I already have my stuff packed so we can just hang out if you want." Ruthie said looking at Jason.  
  
"OK that's cool."  
  
Ruthie went to her big comfy chair and sat down in it. Jason came over and sat down on the floor. "No come here I want to sit with you." Ruthie said.  
  
"OK stand up then." Ruthie stood up and then sat back down on Jason's lap. Jason put his arms around Ruthie and they stayed like this for a while.  
  
"Jason I love you and I don't know how I am going to get through a whole week without seeing you. It's going to be so hard. You know that right?"  
  
"I know but we will make it through it and when you get back we will have so much fun together."  
  
"That's cool. I love laying here in your arms and not thinking about anything. It makes me so happy."  
  
"Just being with you Ruthie makes me happy." Ruthie knodded.  
  
(sEtTiNg-it is after dinner and Ruthie and Jason are upstairs sitting in Ruthie's big chair holding each other.)  
  
"I love you Ruthie." Jason says breaking the silence.  
  
"I love you too Jason."  
  
"And about the thing with Emily, she will never be better than you and she will never top you. You will always be mine. And about the thing on the wall. It don't matter what other people think. Let them think what they want to think, we know what the truth is and we know what is what."  
  
"I know Jason. I don't care anymore though. As long as I have you I am fine." Figuring it is the moment and knowing that she wont be able to kiss him for a week, Ruthie started kissing Jason. Jason kissed back.  
  
Both sat there kissing each other. Ruthie rubbed Jason's back as Jason massaged Ruthie's neck. They kissed and kissed. Ruthie didn't want to do anything more than kiss, but she knew she was leading Jason on. So she thrust her tongue into Jason's mouth. Jason went up the back of Ruthie's shirt and rubbed her back. He came to her bra. He wanted so bad to undo the clasp. He looked into Ruthie's eyes and saw the nervousness, he moved his hand. He was a little upset but knew where Ruthie was coming from. Ruthie and Jason kept kissing. Jason kissed Ruthie on the neck and Ruthie enjoyed it. Suddenly Ruthie heard someone coming up the steps. They quickly stopped.  
  
"Jason your mom is here. Ruthie get ready mom is leaving in ten minutes." Simon said. He then left.  
  
"OK well lets go then." Ruthie gave Jason a final kiss and they walked out into the light. "Damn Ruthie. I guess we were kissing a lot. Fix your hair I think I gave you a hickey." Jason said.  
  
Ruthie looked into the hallway mirror and saw the red mark on her neck. She made her hair cover the spot. Ruthie walked Jason out to his mom's car and said goodbye and love you. She went back inside and had to listen to everyone say be good and bye and love you. She was sick of it. Now all of a sudden people want to show interest in her. It didn't make sense.  
  
Mrs. Camden drove Ruthie to the police station and helped her take her bag into the police station. "OK well I'll see you tomorrow when I come to visit you. Be good and listen. I love you." Mrs. Camden said walking out.  
  
Ruthie thought to herself this is going to be a GREAT week.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* A/N- OK well I had chapter 18, 19, and 20 typed out and ready to post. Well for some reason I couldn't find 18 or 19 so I had to retype 18 and decided that 19 wasn't important enough so chapter 20 became 19. Ok yea, well I hope you enjoy I will update when I get a chance to!! Much luv!! ~*~XoXo~*~ JJ (((((PlEaSe ReViEw!!!((((( thank u very much!! 


	19. Telling Ashley

Chapter 20-  
  
"OK I would like to welcome four new people into our class today. They will be here for a week. Class this is Emily, Jaclyn, Ruthie, and Ashley. Please make them feel welcome here." Mrs. Rose, the teacher, said. "Girls, please have seat over there." She pointed to four empty desks. They went and sat down.  
  
"OK lets get out our math books now. Who did their homework last.." The teacher's voice trailed off to Ruthie. Ruthie sat there alone in her world thinking. Mostly about Jaosn but also about her dad. What would her dad have thought about her now. He would have been a lot madder at her than her mom was. That's what Ruthie loved about her mom, she was always more understanding than Rev. Camden. Then Ruthie thought about Jason. She had really fallen in love with Jason. She was so happy with Jason. And she was so glad for Jared and Ashley. But she was so happy with Jason. He completed her.  
  
The day seemed to drag on and on. Finally the bell rang for the end of classes. "Remember to get your work done tonight." Mrs. Rose yelled as everyone walked out of class.  
  
"Hey Ashley what do you have to do now." Ruthie asked.  
  
"Well right now I have two hours of peer counseling with Jaclyn and then I have an hour of peer mediation with you and Emily." Ashley said.  
  
"Oh that's cool. Yeah I have anger management and then I have peer counseling and then I have the peer mediation thing after that. This place sucks. I swear to god." Ruthie said.  
  
"Yeah well at least they give us like three hours after dinner to hang out and chill." Ashley said.  
  
"Yeah that's cool. Well I have to go now, but I will talk to you tonight when we hang out and I kind of want to talk to you about Jason." Ruthie said.  
  
"OK cool. Well I'll see you in peer mediation later on. Have fun with Emily." Ashley said and laughed.  
  
"Oh I will. See you later." Ruthie said. She turned down the hall and walked into the room. She sat down in a chair across from Emily and waited for the teacher to come in. The door opened and the teacher walked in.  
  
"Hello girls my name is Mr. Lamberg and I will be your counselor for this week." He shook both Ruthie and Emily's hand.  
  
"OK let's get down to business. OK so you two are both sentenced to three weeks of anger management. Well that has kind of changed. You will both only have one week if all goes as planned." Mr. Lamberg said. Both girls smiled. "OK now I want you two to both introduce yourselves to me and each other. Miss Camden you start."  
  
"Well my name is Ruthie Camden. I am in 8th grade and go to Glenoak Community Middle School. I have two older brothers and two older sisters and two younger twin brothers. My dad was a reverend before he died. I have a boyfriend his name is Jason Thomas. My two best friends are Ashley and Jared. Don't do drugs or anything like that. Yeah I like to hang out at the mall and chill with friends. Yeah so that's me." Ruthie said.  
  
"OK now you Emily." Mr. Lamberg said.  
  
"Well the name is Emily Celeste. I am an only child. I am popular at my school. I'm in 8th grade at Glenoak Community Middle School. I am the cheerleading captain. My boyfriend's name is Peter. Ok yeah so I don't know what else to say." Emily said.  
  
"OK. Well now we know each other. So now we have to start on the "anger" part. Ruthie tell me why you hit Emily in the bathroom." Mr. Lamberg said.  
  
"Because she wrote stuff about me on the bathroom wall that wasn't true and it made me mad." Ruthie said.  
  
"OK Emily why did write that on the wall."  
  
"Because I don't like her and she is annoying and I cant stand her." Emily said. Knowing that if she said something to Emily the three weeks of anger management would come back, Ruthie decided to keep her mouth shut.  
  
"Ruthie did that make you mad?" Mr. Lamberg asked.  
  
"Yeah." Ruthie said.  
  
"How come you didn't say anything to her then?" Mr. Lamberg asked.  
  
"Because I have to learn to manage my anger." Ruthie said.  
  
"That's good." Mr. Lamberg said. "You will be out of here in no time if you keep that up Ruthie." The rest of the session seemed to go by fast. So did peer counseling. Ten it was peer mediation. That was fun. They all got to play games together and have a good time. Then it was time for dinner. Ruthie and Ashley sat there and ate. Since you weren't allowed to talk during dinner, they didn't say anything until they got into the rec. room. Ruthie and Ashley soon discovered that the rec. room was huge. It had many rooms some containing TV's and couches so you could watch TV. Others had stereos and music collection with chairs. Then there were a few rooms that just had books and chairs and tables. Ruthie and Ashley went into a room that had chairs and couches in it. It had a few people in it who were talking. Ruthie and Ashley sat down on a couch in the corner of the room.  
  
"So what do you want to talk about." Ashley asked.  
  
"Well I was more like wondering, what is the farthest you and Jared have gone." Ruthie asked.  
  
"We have just made out that's all really. Why?" Ashley said.  
  
Ruthie moved her hair to reveal the hickey Jason had given her last night. "Look what Jason did to me last night. I think he wants to do more than kiss but I don't know."  
  
"Wow he has already given you a hickey. I am taking it that you really love him?" Ashley asked.  
  
"Yea I really love him and all but I don't know. Jason would be my first real time and everything. I mean he went up the back of my shirt last night when we were making out and he looked into my eyes when he reached my bra and I guess he saw nervousness and he stopped. I think he is mad at me now." Ruthie said.  
  
"Jason would not be mad at you for that. He seems to really love you and he wouldn't be mad because of that. That's not him." Ashley said.  
  
"I know. So you think he isn't mad at me?"  
  
"Yeah he isnt mad at you. I reassure you Ruthie. But if you don't feel comfortable then tell him and he will understand. But when you said your first real time what did you mean?" Ashley asked.  
  
"When I was little I was raped by one of my sister's ex boyfriends." Ruthie said tears welling up in her eyes.  
  
"Ruthie are you serious?" Ashley asked. Ruthie knodded and Ashley went to hug Ruthie. "Did you tell Jason yet?"  
  
"No I have been waiting for the right moment. I have actually never told anyone except you. Ashley you have to promise not to tell anyone." Ruthie said.  
  
"I promise but you have to tell Jason soon." Ashley said.  
  
"I will I will more than likely tell him when I go home and see him."  
  
"Good." Ashley said. The two sat there and talked until they had to leave.  
  
(setting- it is now Friday)  
  
"Ruthie you ready to go?" Mr. Lamberg asked. Ruthie knodded. This week seemed to go pretty fast for Ruthie. She had talked and opened up a lot to Ashley. She was happy with herself.  
  
"Well let's go then your mom is out in the waiting room." Mr. Lamberg said. Ruthie grabbed her bag and walked out to the waiting room. She saw Jason. She ran to him and hugged him. "I missed you so much." Jason said.  
  
"I did to. Hey can we talk later on tonight. I have to tell you something." Ruthie asked.  
  
"Yeah sure I'll be over tonight once my mom gets off work. Ok!" Jason said.  
  
"Yeah that's great." Ruthie said.  
  
Mrs. Camden drove Jason home. "Thank you Mrs. Camden. I'll see you tonight Ruthie love you." He said getting out. Ruthie prepared herself to tell Jason the news, 


	20. Telling Jason and Simon

Chapter 20-  
  
Ruthie was nervous. She didn't want to tell Jason about her past. But she knew she had to. She waited for him to come over.  
  
"Ruthie. Jason is here." Simon screamed from downstairs. Ruthie started walking down the stairs but stopped when she heard Simon talking to Jason. "I swear, if you hurt my baby sister or if you do anything to make her upset, I am going to come after you." Ruthie walked to the bottom of the stairs.  
  
"Hey Jason." She said.  
  
"Hey sweetie." He replied.  
  
"Let's go upstairs and talk." Ruthie said. Jason knodded and followed her up to her room.   
  
"So sweetie, What did you have to tell me?" Jason asked.  
  
"OK this is hard and I don't know how you are going to take it….but" Ruthie buried her face into her hands and sat (a/n more like fell plopped) on the floor. Jason sat down next  
  
to her.   
  
"But what Ruthie sweetie?" Jason said.  
  
"About a year and half ago…I was…. I was…. I was," Ruthie whispered "raped."  
  
"Ruthie I couldn't hear you what did you say."   
  
"I said I was raped. Ok I was raped. Yeah I know you can tell me I am trash. I am worthless. I am nothing. I don't deserve you….." Ruthie broke down into tears.   
  
"Oh my god Ruthie! I am so sorry. But don't ever say that about yourself. You are everything to me. I cant imagine my life without you now. I love you. You aren't trash, you are something and you are not worthless. I mean look around you. You have a family that loves you. I wish I had that. I mean really all I got is my mom and brother but my brother is gone and my mom is usually working. You are something. You are everything to me. And I know you heard what Simon said to me today and that proves to you that he loves you and he cares for you. But Ruthie, have you told anyone else?" Jason said  
  
"No. I have only told you and Ashley."   
  
"Ruthie you have to tell your mom. I am serious. You need to…"  
  
"I know I am going to tell them soon."  
  
"Ruthie who did it to you?" Jason asked.  
  
"It was my sister's ex boyfriend. Actually both of them went out with him. His name is Jordan." Ruthie said.  
  
"If I ever see him I will kill him for doing this to you. I love you Ruthie." Jason said.  
  
"Not if I get him first," Simon said rushing to his sister's side. "I was outside the door and I heard you. Ruthie how come you never told me or anyone else?" Simon asked.  
  
Ruthie still shocked that Simon knew…. "I don't know"  
  
"Ruthie I am going to go and find Jordan right now and kill him." Simon said. Simon grabbed Ruthie and hugged her. Ruthie looked into Simon's eyes and suddenly all her childhood memories of him and her flashed through her head. She thought of everything.  
  
"Oh Simon I am so sorry. I have been so mean and ignorant to you lately. I didn't realize how much you really love me." Ruthie said.  
  
"Yea Ruthie. When we were little don't you remember all of our things we did together. We had so much fun. But now you have grown into a beautiful teenager and you have Jason who cares very much for you and you have best friends. So you don't need me as much anymore. But instead of me you get Jason and I can tell he really loves you." Simon said. Both Jason and Ruthie knodded.   
  
"Come on Ruthie we have to go and tell your mom." Jason said.  
  
"Yeah." Said Simon helping her up.  
  
"OK." Ruthie said wiping the tears from her eyes. Simon and Jason helped Ruthie down to the living room where her mom and the rest of her family were sitting.   
  
"Mom can we talk?" Ruthie asked  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N- Next chapter….Ruthie tells her mom…………what does mommy say?? Hmmm. Lol sorry it has taken so long to update. But I had a science report to write and finals and you know how teachers are at the end of the year they always want to give you tests lol….ill update when I can. Just ReAd AnD rEvIeW and I will update soon  
  
~*~XoXo~*~ CaRe BeAr 


	21. Telling Everyone

Chapter 21-  
  
"Sure Ruthie. Do you want to talk by yourself or with the whole family?" Mrs. Camden asked.  
  
"Umm, well I guess the whole family." Ruthie said. Mrs. Camden got up and turned off the TV.   
  
"OK. Just let me put the twins to bed." Mrs. Camden said. She got up and went to put the twins to bed. About five minutes later she came down the stairs and sat down. "So Ruthie what did you want to talk about?" Mrs. Camden asked coming into the living room.  
  
"OK. Mom, Lucy, Kevin, Robbie….umm I have to tell you something." Ruthie looked towards Simon and Jason for advice. Simon knodded and mouthed the words go on. "Well, Lucy. Remember your boyfriend Jordan….uh well. There is something you don't know about him. Well that night after him and Mary broke up, I guess I was here and he was upstairs. Well he umm kind of pushed me into the bedroom and he raped me." Ruthie finished. She started crying her eyes out. She turned to run, but Simon got her. He hugged her.  
  
"HE DID WHAT?" an enraged Mrs. Camden yelled.  
  
"Jordan, the Jordan who I went out with. The one I loved. He raped you." Lucy asked. Ruthie knodded.  
  
"OK let me go and call the police." Kevin said getting up and going into the kitchen to use the phone. Robbie and Mrs. Camden went over and hugged Ruthie.  
  
"Ruthie I am so sorry. How come you never told me this?" Mrs. Camden asked.  
  
"I don't know why. Will you people stop asking me that. OK I don't know why. I don't know why I do a lot of things. But this is just making me mad." Ruthie said through her tears.   
  
"OK they are sending a cop over to talk to you Ruthie. They should be here soon." Kevin said walking back into the living room. Mrs. Camden helped Ruthie into the chair and handed her some tissues.   
  
"Ruthie it is going to be all right." Mrs. Camden said.   
  
"Hey Jason. How about coming up to my room. We can hang out until Ruthie gets done." Simon said. Jason knodded and followed Simon up the steps.   
  
"Hey Ruthie. I am sorry. If I had known that Jordan would do something like that I would have never went out with him. I am so sorry Ruthie." Lucy said.  
  
"It's OK Lucy. It isn't your fault." Ruthie said.  
  
"Come on Kevin and Robbie. Let's go and see if we can find anything to make for dinner." Lucy said.  
  
**ThE dOoRbElL rInGs**  
  
"I'll get it." Mrs. Camden said getting up to answer the door. Ruthie still sat there on the chair crying.   
  
"Hello Mrs. Camden can we come in?" Sergeant Michael asked.  
  
"Yes of course!" Mrs. Camden said. "I suppose you would like to talk to Ruthie."  
  
"Yes I would. Can I please speak to her?" Sergeant Michael asked.  
  
"Sure. She's right there in the living room." Mrs. Camden showed him to the living room. "I will let you guys talk." She closed the door to the living room and went to help out in the kitchen.  
  
"So Ruthie. Kevin told me what happened. Is it true?" Sgt. Michael asked.  
  
"Yes. It is." Ruthie said.  
  
"OK and he didn't specify but do you know who did this to you?" he asked.  
  
"Yea. It was Lucy and Mary's ex boyfriend. His name was Jordan Johnson" (a/n- I don't know his real last name.)  
  
"OK I know who he is." Sgt. Michael said  
  
"Yea. He was mad one night because Mary broke up with him and he was leaving. Well he pushed me into my bedroom and raped me. I guess no one was home because he kept on going. He hit me and pushed me. I was bleeding all over the place….  
  
  
  
*FlAsHbAcK*  
  
"Stupid little hoe, if your sister wont give me anything I will get it from you." Jordan was screaming.  
  
"Someone help me please. Someone. Anyone! Please." Ruthie was screaming so loud.  
  
"Stop screaming you little wench." Jordan screamed and slapped her across the face. Ruthie face started to bleed. Jordan went on and on and continued. When he was finally satisfied he got up and said "See you later squirt!" He left Ruthie there to be in misery and pain. She was so hurt.   
  
*EnD oF fLaShBaCk*  
  
"Ruthie, how come you never told anyone about that?" Sgt. Michael asked.  
  
"He said if I told anyone he would kill me." Ruthie said.  
  
"OK. I see. Well Ruthie, I am going to leave now and report this to the station. I will give you guys a call in the morning. Goodbye Ruthie!" Sgt. Michael said as he left the living room.  
  
"Bye." Ruthie mumbled.  
  
After dinner, Ruthie and Jason are upstairs in Ruthie's room once again. Ruthie is in the corner sitting there and Jason is sitting next to her holding her.  
  
"Ruthie are you ok?" Jason asked.  
  
"Yea. I'm fine. I just cant believe that I have just told everyone who lives here my biggest deepest darkest secret ever." Ruthie said.  
  
"Ruthie you are going to be fine. Believe me I am here for you no matter what. You know that right?"   
  
"Yeah I know. That's why I love you so much." Ruthie said. Jason kissed Ruthie on the neck. That's all he did though.   
  
Jason's P.O.V.  
  
* I cant believe Ruthie doesn't know that I still love her. I will love her now and forever. I just have to show a way to prove it to her.*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N- ok I think this chapter sucks but I don't know. Please review it anyway. Thank you….~*~XoXo~*~ JJ 


	22. Seeing Jordan

Chapter 22-  
  
"Hello." Mrs. Camden picked up the ringing phone.  
  
"Hello Mrs. Camden. This is Sgt. Michael from the police station. We have arrested Jordan on the accounts of rape and abuse. We need to have Ruthie come down to the police station." Sgt. Michael said.  
  
"OK I will get her up and then we will head down." Mrs. Camden said.  
  
"OK I'll see you then Annie. Bye." He said before hanging up the phone.  
  
Mrs. Camden walked up the steps into Ruthie's room. She was asleep in the corner were she had been last night. Jason had called his mom and said he was spending the night at Ruthie's house. His mom didn't care though. So Ruthie and Jason were in the same position they had been all last night. Him holding her. Mrs. Camden had really taken a liking to Jason since she has gotten to know him.  
  
"Ruthie. Jason. Get up. We have to go to the police station now." Annie said.  
  
"OK. I'm getting up." They both said. They both got up and got dressed. Ruthie was still really tired from all of the crying she had done last night. She thought she looked really bad.   
  
"Jason how bad do I really look?" She asked him.  
  
"You look beautiful as usual." He said. "Here I got you this but I didn't know when I wanted to give it to you." He pulled a ring out of his pocket. "It's an Irish devotion ring. Since I am part Irish and all." That made her laugh. (a/n- an irish devotion ring is a ring that is meant as a friendship/devotion ring. When it is pointed one way it means you are single and when it's the other way it means you are taken.)   
  
"Thank you Jason." Ruthie said. She now had his bracelet, necklace, and now she had a ring that he had given her. "OK well I guess we got to go." Ruthie grabbed her hoodie. She put her hoodie on and brushed her hair. "OK I'm ready now." She said grabbing Jason's hand. They got into the car and drove to the police station.   
  
"Hello Ruthie, Annie, and Jason. How are you all doing this morning?" Sgt. Michael asked as they walked into the police station.  
  
"Fine." They said.  
  
"OK Ruthie. We arrested Jordan last night for you. OK we have to go back there and talk. Do you want your mom to come with you." Sgt. Michael asked.  
  
"Can Jason come. I am not going unless he goes too." Ruthie said.  
  
"Yeah as long as he promises not to say anything to Jordan." Sgt. Michael looked over at Jason. He knodded then grabbed Ruthie's hand.  
  
"Come on mom. Lets go." Ruthie said. They all walked into a back room. You could see Jordan sitting there. They walked in and sat down.  
  
"Jordan. Ruthie, her boyfriend Jason, and Annie her mom. I am assuming you guys know each other." They all knodded except Jason.   
  
"OK well last night Jordan admitted to raping Ruthie about a year again. He has decided to plead guilty. But he will face severe charges and he will be punished. Ok we have a hearing on April 17. I need Ruthie to be there." Sgt. Michael said. Annie knodded. "Mrs. Camden, will you please step outside with me. Jordan, Ruthie, go ahead and talk we shouldn't be long." Sgt. Michael said walking out of the room.  
  
There was silence until Jordan said something. "So Ruthie is that your new boy toy?"  
  
"His name happens to be Jason and he is my boyfriend so you can shut up." Ruthie said.  
  
"Dang, just trying to make conversation here." Jordan said.  
  
"Well I don't care. You don't know how bad you hurt me. You killed me inside. Completely killed me. It was as if you had taken a knife and ripped my heart out. Just for your own torment."   
  
"I'm sorry." Jordan said quietly.  
  
"Well it is not ok. My life will never be the same now. My life has been ruined since that night and you know it has. You took the one thing that was completely mine and stole it from me. And I don't know why I didn't say anything sooner but I am never ever going to forgive myself for waiting this long to say something or forgive you for destroying my life."  
  
Jordan had a smile on his face. "Well like I said since neither Mary or Lucy wouldn't give me anything I knew I would get it from one of you perfect little Camden girls. I ruled Mary out because of how she reacted with Robbie. And then with Luce it was different. If Matt had not come when he did. I know something would have happened. I loved her but no, Matt had to come and ruin all the fun. O well I got what I wanted."  
  
"And now I will get what I want." Ruthie stood up and slapped Jordan across the face. Jordan stood up and towered over Ruthie (a/n- not literally…he just stood taller than Ruthie did.) Then Jason stood up. "Don't even try touching her." He pulled Ruthie towards the door and left. But before he went out the door he told Jordan… "This isn't over yet!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N- Another sucky chapter. Lol…Any one got any ideas for the next few chapters. Please Review Thank 


	23. Jason and Jared 2 the Rescue

A/N- A surprise return…..an unwanted visitor…….what is going to happen.  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own any of the 7th Heaven characters. I own Jason, Jared, Emily, Jacyln, Ashley, and all those peoples parents. That's about it though. Not making any money so there is no need to sue now is there. Plus I am a teenage with no money and nothing of much value so I got nothing you would want……..  
  
Chapter 23-  
  
It is a few weeks later and Ruthie and Jason are sitting on the bench at the park with Ashley and Jared. They were all just talking. Ruthie had already told Jared about the whole Jared thing. Somehow though a whole lot of people were getting these crazy ideas that Ruthie had voluntarily had sex with Jordan and that she hadn't been raped and she kept going back for more. But none of that was true. And Ruthie knew it, but she wanted to know why everyone thought what they did.   
  
"So Ruthie are you ready for the trial tomorrow?" Jared asked.  
  
"Kind of. I don't really want to go though. But I know I have to." Ruthie said.  
  
"It's going to be OK. I'll be there with you." Jason said as he hugged Ruthie. Everyone just sat there and hung out for the rest of the day. For once, Ruthie enjoyed having the company of her friends. Lately, she has only wanted to talk to Jason and no one else. But lately she has enjoyed the company of Ashley and Jared. At 7:00 it was time for Ruthie to go home.   
  
"Hey guys, I have to go now because I have to get up early tomorrow morning. Bye Jason I love you." She got up and Jaosn got up to hug her.   
  
"I'll see you tomorrow morning sweetie." Jason said.  
  
"OK I love you." Ruthie said walking away. She started walking down the street. Then out of nowhere she sees Jordan. He comes up to her.  
  
"Hey Ruthie. I'll be seeing you in court tomorrow." He said to her. He went to grab her.   
  
"Get off of me now." She said trying to get away form him. He was too strong though. She tried biting his hand. His grip loosened but she still couldn't get away. She tried screaming but Jordan's hand was over Ruthie's mouth. Then he pulled out a knife. He was about to stab Jordan but then someone in the distance scream. Ruthie recognized the scream. It was Ashley. That's when she saw Ashley, Jason, and Jared running towards Ruthie.   
  
"Get off of her now." Jared punched Jordan in the face. Jordan released his grip. Then Jason punched Jordan in the stomach. "Ruthie, Ashley, run. Use your cell phone to call 911." Jason told them. Ruthie and Ashley obeyed and they ran down the stret and turned the corner.   
  
"Ashley, let me see your cell phone." Ruthie said. Ashley handed it to Ruthie.   
  
"Hello 911. What is your emergency." The operator answered.  
  
"Hello. I was walking home and then this guy named Jordan grabbed me.. he tried to stab me, but my friends came and saved me. Me and my friend are around the corner and our boyfriends are around the corner keeping Jordan down." Ruthie yelled at the operator.  
  
"OK. Where are you at?" the operator asked.  
  
"At the corner of Chesnut and Main Street." Ruthie panted.  
  
"OK I will send authority's over now. Stay put and make sure you don't go back." The operator said. A few minutes later, Ruthie and Ashley heard sirens. Ruthie was crying and Ashley was holding and comforting her.   
  
"Where is Jason?" Sgt. Michael asked Ruthie.  
  
"He's over there with Jordan. And so is Jared." Ashley said.  
  
"We need to get an ambulance here now." Sgt. Michael said as he looked at Ruthie's side and noticed that her shirt was all bloody.   
  
"You have the right to remain silent. You have the right to an attorney. If you can not afford one the court will appoint one for you…." Jordan was being read his rights. Jason and Jared were being checked out by the medical people. Ashley was talking to an officer. Ruthie was sitting in an ambulance having her side bandaged. She was staring off into space and thinking.   
  
"Ruthie. Oh my god. Ruthie are you ok?" Simon asked. He hugged Ruthie.  
  
"Yeah I am fine thanks to Ashley, Jason, and Jared."   
  
"Ruthie. Oh my god. I am sorry. Why did I let you go by yourself?" Ashley said running over to her. "This is all my fault."   
  
"No Ashley it's not. If you had come with me then we both would have been cut because Jared and Jason are the ones that got him off of me. You warned them. Think if you had not come when you did then I would have been hurt more." Ruthie said.  
  
"Hey Ashley. Let me give you a ride home. I bet your mom is worried." Simon said. Ashley knodded and Simon, Ruthie, and her all got into the car and went home.   
  
When Ruthie got home, she saw her mom crying. "Oh my god. Ruthie. Your ok?" She said running and hugging her.   
  
"Yeah mom. I am fine. My side just hurts. Can I go call Jason and go to sleep. We can talk about this in the morning. I am really tired." Ruthie asked.  
  
"Yes. I will wake you up tomorrow around ten because we have the trial." Annie said. "I love you."  
  
"Love you too mom. Love you Simon. Night." Ruthie said. She turned to walk up the steps.  
  
She laid down in her bed. She had already taken a shower and got into her pajamas. She picked up the phone.  
  
"Hello." Someone answered the phone.  
  
"Hi. Is Jason there?" Ruthie asked.  
  
"Yea sure. Hold up a minute." He said. "Jason your girl is on the phone." He screamed.   
  
"OK I will get it downstairs. Thanks Marshall. Hello?" Jason said.  
  
"Hi Jason. Are you OK. I'm sorry about leaving you there but Simon wanted me to leave…." Ruthie said.  
  
"It's all good. But you should have seen my mom's face when I came home in the police car. It was priceless. She was ready to kill me though." Jason said. "I walked into the door and she was like pack your bags. But then she let the cops explain and she understood. And now she is so happy for me."  
  
"Jason. Am I getting you in trouble with my problems. I feel as if I am causing you all of these problems because of my past." Ruthie asked.  
  
"No not at all." He told Ruthie.   
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Positive. Believe me Ruthie. Oh tomorrow, after the hearing, if your mom lets you, do you want to come over to my house. There is someone I want you to meet."  
  
"Yeah. I'll come over. But who is it?" Ruthie asked.  
  
"I'm not telling you. You will see tomorrow. But I have to go now. I will see you tomorrow. My mom is making me get off the phone. I love you Ruthie." Jason said.  
  
"OK I will see you tomorrow. I love you too. Bye." She hung up the phone and went to sleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N- Ok look into the future chapters……the hearing, the surprise return of a special person. Well he's not that special but once he meets Ruthie….there will be a turning point in the story. Well if you want to read the next couple chapters ReViEw!!! Lol…they should be up soon!! `~*~`XoXo`~*~` CaRe BeAr 


	24. The Trial

Chapter 24-  
  
"Ruthie. It is time to wake up." Annie said knocking on the door. "Jason is on his way over right now. So get up and get dressed."   
  
"I'm up mom." Ruthie got up and got dressed. She put on a black knee length skirt and a baby blue shirt that said "Angel" on it. Just as she finished with her hair, Jason knocked on her door.   
  
"Hey sweetheart." He said walking in and hugging her.  
  
"Hey. I'm ready to go and get this over with." She said. Her side still hurt form last night, but she didn't think Jason knew about her getting cut. "I'm sorry about last night." Ruthie said walking down the steps.  
  
"It's OK. I didn't get hurt. Are you Ok because I didn't get to talk to you before you left so I didn't know how you were. And I'm sorry about last night on the phone. I had to get off because my mom wanted to talk to me and use the phone."  
  
"It's cool. I had to go to. Jordan cut me with the knife he pulled out." Ruthie lifted up her shirt to show Jason the cut from last night.   
  
"Oh my god. Are you OK?" he asked with a worried look on his face.   
  
"Yeah I'm fine. It wasn't all that deep so it's OK." Ruthie said.  
  
"Ruthie, Jason lets go. We are going to be late. We have to go." Annie screamed up the stairs.  
  
"Coming mom!" Ruthie screamed back.. he and Jason walked down the stairs and outside. They got into the car and went to the Glenoak District Court.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"All rise for the honorable Judge Jacobson." The bailiff said. Everyone stood.  
  
"The case is with Ruthie Camden verse Jordan Johnson. Mr. Johnsonis charged with the accounts of rape and abuse. Parties have been sworn in you honor." The bailiff said handing papers to Ms. Jacobson.  
  
"You may have a seat." Ms. Jacobson said. Everyone sat. "How do you plea, Mr. Johnson."  
  
"Guilty," his lawyer said.  
  
"OK. So you admit to raping and abusing Ms. Ruthie Camden?"   
  
"Yes you honor." Jordan replied.  
  
"Mr. Johnson has decided to take plea bargain and receive a lesser sentence your honor." Jordan's lawyer said once again.  
  
"OK. Since Mr. Johnson has pleaded guilty, the court shall have a brief fifteen minute recess and we shall reconvene at 12:00 and I shall give Mr. Johnson his sentence. Court is in recess. (hits gavel)." Ms. Jacobson said.  
  
*fifteen minutes later*  
  
"Court is now in session." The bailiff says.  
  
"OK Mr. Johnson. I have thought of your sentence." Ms. Jacobson said. "You do know that what you did is a serious crime and it shall be punished to the fullest extent of my power."  
  
"Yes your honor. I know." Jordan said.  
  
"OK, but since you have pleaded guilty your sentence shall be lessened. I have sentenced you to seven to ten years in a state prison. Normally, you would have been sentenced to fifteen to twenty years so as you can see your sentence has been lessened. You also have a possibility if parole. Bailiff take Mr. Johnson away. Court is adjourned. (hits gavel)"   
  
Outside the courtroom, Annie seems to be really happy now that Jordan cant touch Ruthie. Ruthie actually has a smile on her face for once. Jason seems to be grinning widely because now that Jordan was put away, Ruthie didn't have to worry about him anymore. Mrs and Mr Johnson were crying though.  
  
"Mom drop me off at Jason's. I want to spend the day at his house if that is ok?" Ruthie asked as they were walking out of the courthouse.  
  
"Yes Ruthie. That is OK." Annie said. she figured that she had to accept the fact that Ruthie had grown up and that she wanted to be with Jason a lot more than she wanted to be with her family.   
  
"Thanks mom. You're the best." Ruthie said hugging her mom.  
  
"Yeah. I know ." She said giggling. They got into the car and drove to Jason's house.  
  
"I'll call you when I am ready to come home. Bye mom love you. Thank you." Ruthie said getting out and hugging her mom.   
  
"OK. Love you too and your welcome." Annie said.  
  
"Thank you Mrs. Camden." Jason said as he got out of the car.   
  
"Bye mom." Ruthie said as they went up to the door. Annie drove off.   
  
"Ruthie there is someone I want you to meet." Jason said as he opened the door."  
  
"Who?" Ruthie asked questioningly.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N- Does anyone know who Jason wants Ruthie to meet. Take a wild guess….Review and you will soon find out…..the next chapter should be up very soon!! ReViEw!! Thank you* ~*~XoXo~*~ JJ 


	25. Meeting Marshall

Chapter 25-  
  
"Ruthie I want you to meet my brother Marshall." Jason said as they walked into the living room.  
  
"Hi. It's Ruthie right?" Marshall asked her.  
  
"Yea. Hi! Wait you were the one who answered the phone last night weren't you?" Ruthie asked.  
  
"Yea that was me. I just got back last night. I suppose Jason already told you about our pasts." He asked.  
  
"Yea he told me when we first went out…oh my god I am so happy to meet you." Ruthie said smiling.  
  
(Marshall to Jason whispering but are loud enough so Ruthie can hear) "You picked a cute one. Don't let her go." He told Jason. Jason laughed to himself.  
  
"Yea Ruthie is going to be here all day. Mom doesn't get home until late. What do you want to do?" Jason asked.   
  
"I don't care. Anything is OK with me." Marshall said.  
  
"Same here," said Ruthie.  
  
"Well then I guess we can just sit here and talk because I cant think of anything else to do." Jason said. They all went into the living room and sat down. They talked for what seemed like forever until they heard a knock on the door. Ruthie and Jason got up and went to answer it.  
  
"Hi Jason, Ruthie. How was court?" Ashley asked hugging Ruthie.  
  
"It was OK. Jordan got seven to ten years. Hi Jared." Ruthie said.   
  
"Come in you two I want you to meet somebody." Jason said. They came in and Jason introduced them to Marshall. They talked for a while and then Jared had to leave.  
  
"Hey I have to go, but tomorrow do you all of you guys want to go to a party?" Jared asked getting up to leave.  
  
"Sounds good." Jason said.  
  
"I'll be there." Ruthie said.  
  
"Where Jason goes I go." Marshall said.  
  
"OK I'll see you guys tomorrow then." Jared said.   
  
Ashley got up to leave also. "Bye you guys. Jason make sure you don't let Ruthie walk home by herself tonight."   
  
"I wont." He replied.  
  
For the rest of the time Ruthie, Jason, and Marshall just sat there and talked. Then it was time for Ruthie to go home. She called her mom and waited.   
  
When she got home she asked her mom if she could go to the party and her mom of course said yes but she had to be careful. Once again Ruthie was going to sleep over Ashley's house. Ruthie couldn't wait for tomorrow.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N- ok I know that chapter completely sucked but I had to introduce Marshall someway before I typed the next chapter. The next chapter will be when they all go to the party. ReViEw !!! XoXo care bear 


	26. The Party

Chapter 26-  
  
"Come on Ruthie. Hurry it up." Ashley was telling Ruthie to hurry up and get her clothes because her mom was outside waiting for them. Tonight was the party. Ruthie was going to be sleeping over Ashley's house and going to the party with Jason, his brother Marshall, and Jared.  
  
"OK. I'm ready." She said running down the steps. "Bye mom. love you I'll call you tonight. Love you!" Ruthie said hugging her mom.  
  
"Bye. Be good. Love you!" Annie said. Ruthie went out and got into the car.   
  
"So. Ruthie how do you like Marshall?" Ashley asked.  
  
"He's cool. He's really funny to. Last night me him and Jason all just hung out. It was so much fun." Ruthie said.  
  
"That's cool." Ashley said.  
  
"And its great not having to worry about Jordan anymore now that he is in jail." Ruthie said. Ashley knodded.  
  
"Are you sure you are OK though. I mean you seem depressed lately." Ashley said.  
  
"Yeah I am fine. It's just all this stuff is getting to me. I mean the fight got me into trouble and then I told you about Jordan. That released a lot of the stress. And then when I saw Jordan at the police station and thought back to the night when he raped me. All these memories came back to me. And then the other night walking home. I just don't know anymore. It's all really getting to me. But I am fine. Thanks." Ruthie said.   
  
"Yeah sure. It's no problem. I am always here for you Ruthie." Ashley said. Ashley's mom went to pick up Jared Marshall and Jason and then they went to the party. They got to the party and went inside. Jason introduced Marshall to everyone and then they went and sat down and talked again.  
  
"Ruthie want to dance?" Jason asked her.  
  
"Yeah sure." She said getting up and going to dance. They went out and started to dance.  
  
"Aww. How cute." Marshall told Ashley.  
  
"Yeah they are perfect for each other." Ashley said.  
  
"Yeah I have never seen Jason this happy before." Marshall said. After a few minutes of dancing Ruthie and Jason came back and sat down. Ashley and Jared got up and went to dance.  
  
"Hey Marshall. Come outside with me for a minute to get some fresh air." Jason said.  
  
"And leave pretty little Ruthie in here all by herself. I don't think so. Come on Ruthie. Let's go." Marshall said. She got up and then Jason. Marshall, and Ruthie went outside. Ruthie and Jason walked over to the tree where they had been at the last party.   
  
"So what did you want?" Marshall asked Jason.  
  
"I wanted some fresh air." He told him  
  
"Yeah right. I know that's not what you wanted." He told Jason. He pulled something out of his pocket and handed it to Jason.  
  
"I cant Marshall. Mom will flip. Plus I have Ruthie here." he said handing it back.  
  
"What mom doesn't know wont hurt her. Will it. Plus I have more if Ruthie wants some." Marshall said.  
  
"Wait what?" Ruthie was confused.  
  
"Here take some Ruthie?" Marshall handed her something.  
  
"What is it?" Ruthie asked.  
  
"It's marijuana." Marhall said.   
  
"Ruthie. You don't have to do it. Only if you want to." Jason said.  
  
"Yeah. Here Jason." Marshall handed Jason some also.  
  
"It's cool. Maybe it will relieve some of the stress from all of the ishnit going on in my life." Ruthie said.  
  
"That's the spirit." Marshall said. Ruthie was hesitant but she did it anyways. It didn't kill her. Actually she enjoyed the sensation she got from it. It made her so happy.   
  
"This is great." Ruthie said.  
  
"Told you it was." Marshall said.  
  
"Yea." Ruthie said back. They sat out there for a while and just talked. Jason held Ruthie and she held him back. Every so often they would kiss, but it was cool.   
  
"This is the best time I have had in a long time." Ruthie thought to herself. "I am having so much fun."  
  
They enjoyed the rest of the party and then Ruthie went to Ashley's house.  
  
======================================================  
  
A/N- Wow! You never would have thought that Ruthie would be the one to do drugs. But yeah….next chapter…..Simon tells Ruthie a BIG secret. What might that secret be. ReViEw!! Thank you!! *XoXo* JJ 


	27. Simon's BIG news

Chapter 27-  
  
"Ruthie. Where are you." Simon yelled. Ruthie was now at home and was upstairs getting ready for Jason to come ober.  
  
"I'm in here." she yelled back. Simon came into her bedroom.   
  
"Hey Ruthie. Can I talk to you?" Simon asked.  
  
"Yeah sure. As long as you aren't going to lecture me or anything like that."   
  
She went over and sat down on her bed. Simon pulled up a chair.  
  
"No. I'm not going to lecture you I am just going to tell you something. But you have to promise not to say anything to anyone yet because I don't know what to do." Simon said.  
  
"OK. I promise." Ruthie said. "What is it."  
  
"Well, Cecilia is umm…pregnant." Simon said.  
  
"Wait what. She's pregnant?" Ruthie asked hoping she had heard wrong.  
  
"Yeah. She's pregnant. And I am the father." Simon said.  
  
"Simon. You didn't tell mom?" Ruthie asked.  
  
"No I have only told you. I wasn't supposed to tell anyone but I had to tell someone. This was just really getting to me. Remember you promised me. You cant even tell Jason." Simon said.  
  
"OK. I promise but if you don't tell mom soon, it's just going to be worse than if you tell her now." Ruthie said.  
  
"I know. I will tell mom soon. I just cant tell her right now. There is so much stuff going on with this family. I mean Lucy and Kevin just got married. Dad died. You found Jason and then tell everyone that Jordan raped you. Then you see Jordan and he cuts you. And now mom is just really stressing lately and I don't think she could take another problem. Especially one as big as mine." Simon said.  
  
"Yea but you have to tell her soon." Ruthie said.  
  
"Yea. Me and Cecilia will tell her soon." Simon said.  
  
==========================================================  
  
  
  
A/N- Wow wasnt expecting that one either were you. Dont worry it will all work out for simon in the end. But what about Ruthie...what's going to happen to her. next chapter- simon tells everyone about Cecilia and then a suprise!! (a good surprise) and it all works out for everyone...but maybe not Ruthie. ReViEw!! and you will see what happens! *XoXo* Care Bear 


	28. Ruthie tells Simon

A/N- well I know that I said the next chapter is going to be when Simon tells everyone but that will be next chapter because I needed to do this chapter to get to the point were I need to be. Hope that makes sense to you but next chapter will be where Simon tells everyone. Sorry!!!  
  
Chapter 28-  
  
"Well Simon since we are being honest with each other I guess I can tell you this if you promise not to tell anyone." Ruthie said.  
  
"OK I promise." Simon said.  
  
"Well I smoked marijuana the other night with Jason." Ruthie said.  
  
"Ruthie. I thought you were smarter than that." Simon said.  
  
"I know. I don't know why I did it. I guess I was just mad. I mean there is so much stress lately I mean this is really just getting to me lately." Ruthie said. "Simon. Please don't tell mom. you promised."   
  
"I wont but Ruthie promise me you wont do it anymore. Ruthie that stuff aint cool. Seriously. Promise me." Simon said.  
  
"I'm sorry but I don't make promises anymore because people always break their promises to me. But I can try." Ruthie said. She got up and hugged Simon.  
  
"Thank you. I love you Ruthie." Simon said.  
  
"I love you too." Ruthie hugged Simon back. Then the phone rang.  
  
"Simon. It's Cecilia." Annie screamed up the stairs.   
  
"We'll finish this talk when I'm done." Simon said. he go up and went to get the phone.  
  
  
  
~*~ReViEw~*~ XoXo Care Bear 


	29. The Secrets Out

Chapter 29-  
  
"Hey sweetie." Simon said answering the phone.  
  
"Hey. Yeah so have you told your mom yet?" Cecilia asked.  
  
"No. not yet. I am going to tell her tonight." Simon said.  
  
"OK. We cant keep this from them for much longer Simon."  
  
"I know sweetheart. When you come over tonight we will tell her. I promise baby."  
  
"OK. I just cant believe this right now."   
  
"Neither can I. But I guess that's just the price we now have to pay for doing what we did."  
  
"Yeah. That's true. Its just that I never imagined I would be 17 and be pregnant. Now I don't know what to do."   
  
(the scene switches to Annie. She drops the phone. Now it goes back to Simon and Cecilia)  
  
"Neither do I Cecilia neither do I. I guess we are just going to have to wait and have to see what happens once we tell are parents."  
  
"I know. I'll see you tonight baby." Cecilia said.  
  
"See you tonight sweetie. Love you." Simon said.  
  
"Love you to Simon. Bye." Cecilia said. they hang up the phone. Ruthie comes running up the stairs.  
  
"Simon. Mom. she knows. She's mad. Simon." Ruthie was yelling at him.  
  
"She what. What did you do Ruthie? I hate it when you do this. Ruthie oh my god." Simon said storming off.   
  
"But Simon I didn't." Ruthie said before she ran off to her room.  
  
"Simon Camden. Get down here now." Annie screamed. Simon walked down the stairs.  
  
"Do you mind telling me what is going on." Annie said.  
  
"What mom?" Simon asked.  
  
"Cecilia. Pregnant. What was she talking about?" Annie said.  
  
"Wait how do you know. Did Ruthie tell you." Simon said.  
  
"No. you had no reason to scream at Ruthie the way you did. That was mean and you had no right to. So once we are done you are going to apologize to her. And I picked up the phone to call Lucy at work and all I heard was Cecilia say I never imagined I would be 17 and be pregnant. Now I want you to explain now. Start explaining."   
  
"Well there isn't much more to explain mom. Cecilia is pregnant. You know how it's done and that's all there is to explain and nothing else." Simon said.  
  
"Simon. I cant believe you. You used to be so good but now your just getting into so much trouble lately. But now this. This is just crossing the line. I cant believe you Simon. Simon apologize to your sister now and then go to your room. Once Cecilia gets here we will talk about this with her parents."  
  
"Yes mom. Mom I'm sorry." Simon said.  
  
"Simon it's a little late for apologies now. I don't know what we are going to do now but Simon I just cant believe you did this. Go apologize now." Simon went upstairs to find Ruthie. Her door was closed so he knocked and then opened it.  
  
"Ruthie I'm….." he paused in the middle of his sentence. "What are you doing." He went to her and grabbed her wrists.  
  
"Nothing." She said grabbing her wrists from his grasp.  
  
"Ruthie. You were cutting your wrists. Ruthie. Why?" Simon asked. He pulled her into the bathroom and put a rag on her wrists to stop the bleeding.  
  
"Why Simon. Why. Because of Jordan, you, mom, Lucy, everyone, dad." She said beginning to cry.  
  
"Ruthie. I'm sorry I didn't mean to yell at you. I was just mad." Simon said. "And I know no one means to make you mad but there is just to much stuff for all of us to handle."   
  
"Simon. Please don't tell mom. she will just yell at me and that would just be too much for her right now." Ruthie said.  
  
"I'll try Ruthie as long as you promise not to cut anymore." Simon said.  
  
"I promise." Ruthie said. "I love you Simon."  
  
"I love you to Ruthie." Simon said.  
  
A little while later, Ruthie wrists had stopped bleeding and Jason was over. Simon was still in his room. Then the doorbell rings.   
  
"Simon Cecilia is here." Annie screamed up the stairs.  
  
"Oh great. What joy." He said under his breath as he came out of his room.  
  
"Prepare for World War Three." Ruthie said to Jason as she watched Simon nervously walk down the stairs.  
  
"" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" ""   
  
A/N- what is going to happen next?? Review and find out next chapter!!!  
  
~!~ReViEw~!~ ~*~XoXo~*~ Care Bear  
  
Don't forget to review "I'm not always going to be there" 


	30. What do you want to do

Chapter 30-  
  
"Cecilia. What were you thinking?" Cecilia's father asked.  
  
"I don't know." She was crying.  
  
"I cant believe you to did something this stupid." Mrs. Camden said.  
  
"I'm sorry mom." Simon said.  
  
"It's too late for sorry Simon. Cecilia, sweetie we need to get you to the doctors to make sure that you are ok." Mrs. Camden said.  
  
"Right." Cecilia's father said.  
  
"Simon get your jacket. Lucy come here." Mrs. Camden said.  
  
"Yes ma'am." Simon said. Lucy walked down the steps.  
  
"Yea mom."  
  
"I am going to the doctors with Simon and Cecilia. You need to watch the twins and Ruthie. Jason and her are upstairs right now."  
  
"Ok is everything alright?" Lucy asked puzzled.  
  
"Yea hopefully. I'll explain later. Be good. Bye Love you. Bye kids. Be good." Mrs. Camden said walking out the door.  
  
"Well I was expecting more screaming than that." Ruthie said.  
  
"So was I." Said Jason.  
  
"Really now."   
  
"Yep. I just wish we could do something. You know anything." Jason said.  
  
"Yeah I know what you mean. I wish we could too. I just am not like….how should I say this "as experienced" as I think you are and I am afraid of disappointing you." Ruthie said.  
  
"Ruthie, sweetie, I am not at all experienced." Jason said.  
  
"You arent?" Ruthie said.  
  
"No."  
  
"Oh ok. Well that makes things better."  
  
"Do you want to mess around or something?" Jason asked.  
  
"Like what. I mean I don't want to end up like Simon in his situation."  
  
"I know. Baby doll, I know you aren't ready for sex. Cause I am not either. I just love you so much and have so much feelings for you. But I respect your decision, whatever that may be."  
  
"I know. What do you want to do though?" Ruthie asked.  
  
"I don't care. I just want to do something. Anything." Jason said.  
  
"Well we need options." Ruthie said.  
  
"Well there is you can let me do something to you or you can do something to me."  
  
"How about you do something to me." Ruthie said.  
  
"Ok. Well there is making out madly and there is letting me finger you and there is letting me eat you out." Jason said.  
  
"Do whatever you want to do to me. I am yours forever and always.." Ruthie said laying down on the bed and smiling towards Jason.  
  
"This is going to be fun." He said getting up to lock the door and turn out the lights. He then lit a candle and smiled back at Ruthie.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
UH-OH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Sorry for taking so long to update.   
  
Chapter Outlook- Ruthie and Jason's experience, Pregnancy test results, Simon's and Cecilia's big surprise, another party, Marshall………………dun dun dun!!!!!  
  
~*~As Alwayz Review!!!!!!!!~*~ ~*~XoXo~*~ Care Bear 


	31. First Times

Chapter 31-  
  
Jason sat next to Ruthie.  
  
"You sure about this sweetheart?" He asked.  
  
"Yes I am." She said.  
  
"Ok." Jason turned and faced her and he smiled. He then started kissing her. He went from a kiss on the cheek to making out on the lips. He then slipped his tongue into Ruthie's mouth and then she allowed her tongue to slip into his mouth also. They french kissed for a while. They released for a few seconds and then Ruthie said to Jason "Is that the best you got."   
  
"Nope. I am just getting started."   
  
He started kissing her madly again and she kissed back. Jason put his hands up the back of Ruthhie's shirt and unclipped her bra. He pulled the straps off and then took it off of Ruthie. He felt her breast and then he rubbed them all over. The sensation of Jason's hands all over her made Ruthie feel so good inside. She loved the feeling she got from him.   
  
"You like that baby?" Jason asked her. Ruthie knodded.  
  
"That's good. You don't mind if I go into your pants do you?" Jason asked worriedly  
  
"I said it once ill say it again. No I want you to do this to me." Ruthie said getting impatient.  
  
"OK. Just making sure." Jason said smiling.  
  
He took his hand and unbuttoned Ruthie's jeans. He pulled them down a little bit so he would have easy access. He then pulled down her panties. Ruthie looked up and saw the joy and happiness in Jason's face. It made Ruthie smile. Jason then slipped a finger up into Ruthie, Then two and then three, He began to rub. First in small circles then in circles that began to grow bigger and faster, Ruthie pushed her head back. She wanted to moan and scream. To scream from this pleasurable pain she was getting. She loved it. But she knew if she screamed then she would have Lucy up there in a heartbeat and she didn't want anything ruining this. Jason continued. Ruthie loved it.   
  
Finally Jason finished fingering Ruthie and he sat up. He pulled Ruthie's panties and jeans back up for her and they sat there. She reached over and kissed him on the lips.   
  
"Next time it will be my turn." She said.  
  
"I like that. When will this be." Jason asked.  
  
"I don't know. But believe me you will get your turn."  
  
"I love you baby." Jason said.  
  
"I love you too." Ruthie said kissing and smiling at Jason.  
  
"We're back." Mrs. Camden yelled up the stairs.  
  
"Great, Just what I need. My mom." Ruthie said sarcastically. "If she wants me she can come up here and get me. I just want to stay with you and have you hold me." She said to Jason.  
  
"Whatever you want babydoll." Jason said wrapping his arms around Ruthie.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N- happy now that you all got what you wanted…….lol.   
  
**As Always…Keep Reviewing** ~*~XoXo~*~ Care Bear 


	32. We need to talk

Chapter 32-  
  
"OK Are you absolutely positively sure that your right?" Annie asked to someone on the phone.  
  
"Yes. The test is 100 percent accurate." The person on the other line said.  
  
"OK. Thank you so much doctor." Annie said hanging up the phone. She picked the phone up again and dialed another number.  
  
"Hello. Mr. and Mrs. Simpson (I don't know Cecilia's last name but the person who plays her is Ashley Simpson so well keep it at that.) Well we need to talk right now or as soon as possible." She said.  
  
"OK. Do you want us to come over now." Mrs. Simpson responded.  
  
"No. I'll come over to your house to tell you." Annie said.  
  
"OK. We'll see you in a little bit Annie. Bye talk to you soon." She responded once again.  
  
"OK. See you soon." Annie said hanging up the phone once again and grabbing her keys and jacket. "Lucy I am running to the store. I'll be right back. Keep an eye on the kids." She screamed.  
  
"OK. Bye mom. Love you!"   
  
"Bye." Annie said pulling the door shut. She drove to Cecilia's house and went to knock on the door.  
  
"Annie. You got here fast. What do you need to talk to us about?" Mrs. Simpson said answering the door.  
  
"Well this is going to be a shock. So you might want to sit down." Annie said,  
  
"OK. Come on in, Have a seat can I get you anything to drink?" Mrs. Simpson said guiding Annie into the living room.   
  
"No. I'm fine thanks." She said sitting down on the couch. Mr. Simpson walked in and sat down across from Annie in a chair and Mrs. Simpson sat on another chair.  
  
"Annie. What you had to tell us, it sounded important what is it?" Mr. Simpson asked.  
  
"Well, the doctor called me today. It seems as Cecilia is not pregnant. The test she took was wrong and she's actually not pregnant." Annie said.  
  
Suddenly there was a huge look of relief in everyone's faces. As if the weight of the world had shifted onto someone else's back.   
  
"You have to be kidding Annie." Said a shocked Mrs. Simpson.  
  
"No. I'm not I couldn't believe it when I heard it myself. I asked like a million times are you positive and yes they were. It seems we have a while until we become grandparents." Annie said.  
  
"Oh my god." Mr. Simpson said still shocked.  
  
"That's what I'm saying." Annie said.  
  
"But I don't think we should let Simon and Cecilia get off this easy I mean what they did was wrong and they should be punished for it." Mr. Simpson said.  
  
"I agree with you completely. That's why I have thought of this plan. I say we don't tell Simon and Cecilia that she's not pregnant. We send them off to a parenting school. You know where you learn everything about being parents and having babies and everything. Well we send them there for like three months so they can learn their lessons. And after that three months, we tell them the news." Annie said.  
  
"That's a great plan Annie." Mrs. Simpson said.  
  
"Yes. I have friends that can help me out on this." Mr. Simpson said.  
  
"OK so its all set. We don't tell anyone else about this news and Mr. Simpson, you'll set up the arrangements for a three month parent school were we shall send them."  
  
"Yep." Mrs. Simpson said.  
  
"OK well I got to get going now. I have to go to the store and get home. I'll talk to you guys later. Don't be afraid to call me if you need help with this or anything." Annie said standing up and walking to the door.  
  
"OK. Bye Annie and thank you so much." Mrs. Simpson said showing her to the door as Mr. Simpson picked up the phone.  
  
"No problem. Call me later tonight to let me know whats happening with this whole ordeal thing." Annie said walking out the door to her car.  
  
"Will do Annie, Will do." Mrs. Simpson said closing the front door.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
AN- like I said it will all work out in the end with Simon and Cecilia, I wish I could say the same for Ruthie who said next time it'll be Jason's turn.. As always please review and tell me what you think about this…….~*~XoXo~*~ Care Bear 


	33. Simon's Words of Advice Pt 1

Chapter 33-  
  
"Ruthie lets talk before I leave."  
  
"OK." Ruthie walked in and sat down on her bed. "Simon do you really have to go I am going to miss you so much."   
  
"Yes. Ruthie. I am sorry I have to go. I have to be there for Cecilia. Don't worry you will get to see me in a few weeks."   
  
"Yea I guess."   
  
"Ruthie are you going to be ok?"   
  
"yea. Why?"   
  
"well I mean you just havent been yourself lately."  
  
"I havent?"   
  
"No. I mean you have just been so quiet and everything. I mean all you really seem to care about is Jason."  
  
"oh."  
  
"yea. And you just seem so different."  
  
"I do. How?"  
  
"Well you smoked marijuana with Jason at the party. You got into a fight at school." He then pulled Ruthie's wrist towards him. "And you have cut yourself."  
  
"No I havent."  
  
"Ruthie yes you have. I mean I can see the scars."   
  
"that's was from when I got raped."  
  
"Ruthie there is no reason to cut yourself."  
  
"Yes there is."  
  
"there is?"  
  
"Yea. You just don't understand. I was raped by Jordan. You're leaving me. I am not going to have any one to confide within."  
  
"Ruthie you really think that I want to leave you?"   
  
Ruthie didn't answer.  
  
"Ruthie I don't want to leave. It was a mistake for me and Cecilia to go and have sex and I now regret it. Ruthie I am worried about you. I don't want you to end up like us. Me and Cecilia are now going to be stuck together forever and we will have a kid to take care of. A kid. And his or her life will depend on us. On us. I have never had that responsibility before." He paused.  
  
"I don't want to see you end up like that. I don't want you addicted to drugs. I don't want you to get pregnant at a young age. I don't want you to be a slut. I don't want you to die. I don't want you to cut your wrists or anything. I don't want you to get hurt. Ruthie I love you you are my little sister and I respect you. You have been through so much at such a young age. I just want to see you go far in life because you have everything you need to succeed. I don't want you to be suicidal. There is no reason you should be suicidal. I mean you got Jason and I think he really loves you. I don't want you to be a slut and ruin your life by doing stuff with people you don't even know. Ruthie I worry."  
  
"Do you really."  
  
"yes that's why I am talking to you. Ruthie I am scared for you. I feel like you are destroying your life. Ruthie I know what you are doing. You are trying to destroy your life. I mean your out at parties with Jason. You smoked marijuana. And I know I know that you are doing more with Jason then you tell. I mean you are always alone with him. Ruthie I am scared."  
  
"I never…I….I…..did anything….with him" Ruthies voice trailed off.  
  
"Ruthie you see what I mean? I can tell by your voice and I know you did something with him. What was it?"  
  
Ruthie couldn't tell Simon. She began crying. He would tell mom and she would make them break up she didn't want that to happen but she knew she had to tell someone,  
  
"I…I…I…I gave him head." {dun dun dun}  
  
~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~~*~*~  
  
dun dun dun I know I didn't write the chapter but I had my reasons….i want to keep it PG13 and not R so I didn't write it but yes ruthie was tellin the truth when she said next time it will be your turn. Yes as always {{ReVuEw}} XoXo JJ  
  
a/n- I had a better chapter 33 typed out but I lost it and I forgot wat I wrote so I had to hurry up and retype it sorry its so bad. I was mad. 


	34. Simon's Words of Advice Pt 2

Chapter 34-  
  
"Ruthie are you serious?" Simon asked looking at her.   
  
"Yeah. Last night. And then last week I let him finger me when you guys went to the hospital for Cecilia."  
  
"Ruthie what is wrong with you. You have changed so much. What happened to the little Ruthie Camden that we all used to know? What made you do this?"   
  
"I don't know what happened to her. She died. She died when daddy died." Ruthie said she tried to run out the room but Simon grabbed her.  
  
"No. you are not leaving what is wrong with you. What were you thinking. Did he force you to do it."  
  
"Simon were leaving in fifteen minutes." Annie screamed from downstairs.  
  
"K mom. Ruthie did he force you to?"  
  
"No. I did it willingly. I love Jason."  
  
"Ruthie do you really know what love is? Do you really believe in love?"   
  
"yes me and Jason are in love."  
  
"Are you sure. I mean Ruthie he can be like a lot of other guys out there. Once you give him what he wants he ups and leaves you and will never talk to you again."  
  
"Jason isnt like that. Jason loves me he would never do that to me."  
  
"Are you sure. A lot of guys say that they arent like that and they go and break girls hearts after they get what they want."  
  
"I know Jason Simon."  
  
"OK. Whatever you say. Just I don't want to see you get hurt."   
  
"Im an not going to get hurt."  
  
"Ruthie be careful. A lot of people can lie and I don't want to see you get hurt by people lies. You are to smart to get hurt like that an d I don't want to see that happen to you. I got time I am going to tell you a story. You remember my old girlfriend Deana right?" ruthie knodded. "well this happened to her. I was talking to her a couple months ago and she told me everything. She was doing great and everything and she thought she had found the perfect guy for her. Well turns out he wasn't all that great. The guy was messing around with other people when he was going out with her. Well one night Deana was alone with him and then she gave him head. But he wanted more. He forced himself into her and she had sex with him. He got her pregnant and she hasn't heard from him since that night. She knows that the baby is his but he wont talk to her or anything. Ruthie do you see were I am going? I don't want this to happen to you." Simon said.  
  
"I know Simon don't worry I am old enough to take care of myself."   
  
"Ruthie I want to believe you but there is to much. You cut yourself, you did drugs, got arrested let Jason finger you, gave him head what are you going to be doing next. Sneaking out? Getting pregnant? Going to parties when your not allowed to? Lying to mom? ruthie do you see what you are doing to yourself?"   
  
Ruthie was silent.  
  
"Well Ruthie I got to leave. I will see you in a couple weeks but please please please promise me that you are going to stop all this and not become a hoe or slut that lies and does drugs and everything."  
  
"Simon I already told you before that I don't make promises anymore because everyone breaks their promises to me. But I will try."  
  
"Thank you Ruthie. Just try to please."   
  
"OK"   
  
"Well I love you and will see you soon."  
  
"Love you to. Bye Simon." Ruthie was now crying. She hugged Simon but didn't want to let go.  
  
"Love you." They released and he went to the door and opened it. Ruthie was still crying.  
  
"Ruthie. Stop crying you got to be strong now. And remember, everyday of your life, there will be challenged that you must face, some good and others will be bad and you wont want to face them. But you got to find it in you to figure out what you wan to do with your life and change it for you. Bye Ruthie love you." Simon said as he walked out the door and closed it.  
  
"Bye Simon. Love you too." Ruthie whispered   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
As always please {{{~*~!!!!!ReViEw!!!!!~*~}}} ~*~XoXo~*~ Care Bear 


	35. Blurry

Chapter 35-  
  
"Simon Remembers" {{Flashback }}  
  
A/N- This is a flashback/song fic sort of thing. It involves Simon. He is on his way to the family planning center (where he is going to be staying with Cecilia) He is in the car with Annie and this song comes on the radio. The song is Blurry by Puddle of Mudd. Enjoy!!  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own the 7th Heaven characters. Not even Simon (tear) I never have and probaly never will because if I did then I don't think I would be writing this story on this site. I would be writing for the show and making $money$ but I'm not so you just have to deal with it. Also I don't own the song "Blurry." Puddle of Mudd does.  
  
Simon sat in the front seat of the car and stared out the window. It was a rainy day outside. Simon wanted to cry but he knew he couldn't. he turned on the radio. Blurry was on. He sat in the car and thought about Ruthie. He thought about how he was leaving Ruthie there by herself.   
  
**Everything's so blurry, and everyone's so fake  
  
And everybody's empty, and everything is so messed up  
  
Preoccupied without you, I cannot live at all  
  
my whole world surrounds you, I stumbled and I crawl**  
  
Simon thought back to when him and Ruthie were little kids. He thought about all the trouble they had gotten into and all the fun times they had. He wondered what ever happened to those times.  
  
**you could be my someone you could be my scene  
  
You know that I'll protect you from all of the obscene  
  
I wonder what you're doing Imagine where you are  
  
There's oceans in between us, and that's not very far***  
  
He thought back to when he had been in love with golf. But his parents grounded him from golf. But Simon had gotten that urge to hit a golf ball. Then he busted the window. Ruthie was there and she took the rat for him and said that she broke the window. He thought of when they both got lost following the mail man.  
  
**Can you take it all away  
  
Can you take it all away  
  
When you shoved it in my face,  
  
This pain you gave to me  
  
Can you take it all away  
  
Can you take it all away  
  
When you shoved it in my face**  
  
There were so many good times when they were kids. Simon had always given Ruthie advice on what to do. But now Simon knew nothing about Ruthie. She had changed so much. She grew up to be this beautiful girl and she has been through so much in her life. Suddenly Simon's face grew wet.  
  
**Every one is changing, there's no one left that's real  
  
So make up your own ending, and let me know just how you feel  
  
Cos I am lost with out you, I cannot live at all  
  
my whole world surrounds you, I stumbled and I crawl**  
  
Simon wiped away his tears. Why was he crying. He didn't understand. He stopped thinking about his childhood years and thought about the recent events that had occurred there were a lot.  
  
**you could be my someone you could be my scene  
  
You know that I will save you from all of the unclean  
  
I wonder what you're doing I wonder where you are  
  
There's oceans in between us but that's not very far**  
  
Ruthie finally revealed to the family that she was raped by Jordan. Jordan was sentenced to prison. Dad died. Ruthie found Jason and new friends. She had also turned somewhat "punk" and changed everything about her. Simon had just discovered that Ruthie was cutting herself. Simon and Cecilia had sex and Simon had gotten her pregnant. Ruthie also became the "not so innocent little Ruthie Camden."   
  
**Can you take it all away  
  
Can you take it all away  
  
When you shoved it in my face,  
  
This pain you gave to me  
  
Can you take it all away  
  
Can you take it all away  
  
When you shoved it in my face,  
  
This pain you gave to me**  
  
Too bad Simon hadnt noticed all this all before. Now it was too late because he was going away. Now no one was going to be there for Ruthie. No one to tell her what to do and what needs to be done. Now Ruthie had no one to turn to. What was she going to do?  
  
**Oh nobody told me what you thought,  
  
Nobody told me what to say  
  
Everyone showed you where to turn,  
  
Told you when to run away  
  
Nobody told you where to hide,  
  
Nobody told you what to say  
  
everyone showed you where to turn,  
  
Showed you when to run away**  
  
There was nothing he could do now. Nothing. This was too much what would happen if Ruthie did more with Jason while he was away. She would have no one to talk to about it. Why did this have to happen now.  
  
**Can you take it all away  
  
Can you take it all away  
  
When you shoved it in my face,  
  
This pain you gave to me  
  
Can you take it all away  
  
Can you take it all away  
  
When you shoved it in my face,  
  
This pain you gave to me**  
  
Unknown to Simon, Ruthie was still in the room where Simon left her.  
  
**No!  
  
This pain you gave to me**  
  
She too was crying. Who was she going to talk to when she needed someone to talk to. Simon wasn't there. And Mary was gone. She never did like talking to Lucy. Simon was always her favorite.  
  
**Can you take it all**  
  
Simon felt bad for leaving at this time. A time when his sister needed her the most.  
  
**Take it all away**  
  
Ruthie felt awful. There was no one that she could talk to. No. No. No. she had to live with everything kept inside of her for the next three months.  
  
**This pain you gave to me**  
  
Simon wiped away his tears.  
  
**Take it all away**  
  
Ruthie thought about the advice Simon had told her as he walked out the door. It was true. And she had to listen to it and live by it.  
  
**This pain you gave to me**  
  
Simon thought "I got to be strong . Be strong for Ruthie. That's what I got to do. Do it for Ruthie. I gotta live with this. I caused this. Mine and Cecilia's problem. Now I got to deal with the consequences."  
  
**Take it all away...**  
  
Ruthie thought "Simon said be strong. I guess that's what I got to do. And that's what I'm going to do." She wiped her tears away.  
  
**This pain you gave to me**  
  
"I'm going to be strong for Ruthie." Simon said.  
  
"I'm going to be strong for Simon." Ruthie said.  
  
They both tried ther faces. Ruthie walked out of the room and Simon entered the building.  
  
{{{{{{{{{{IF THE LYICS ARE WRONG PLEASE IT IS NOT MY FAULT I GOT THEM FROM WWW.LETSSINGIT.COM. PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!}}}}}}}}}}  
  
XOXO CARE BEAR 


	36. Another Party

Chapter 36-  
  
"Hey Ruthie." Jason said.  
  
"Hi." Ruthie said answering the phone. She was still kind of sad because of Simon leaving.  
  
"Whats up?" Jason asked.  
  
"Nothing. You?"  
  
"Nothing. I was talking to Marshall today. He invited me to a party tonight. I was wondering if you would want to go with me."  
  
"Sure." Ruthie said. She needed some fun tonight.  
  
"OK then. My mom will pick you up at 7:00 tonight. Is it ok if you stay at my house tonight?"   
  
"Yea. I'll just tell my mom. She seems really cool lately." Ruthie said.  
  
"OK. Well I will call you before I leave to come and pick you up."   
  
"OK. Baby. See you tonight."  
  
"See you tonight sweetie. Love ya!"  
  
"Love ya too Jason. Bye." She hung up the phone and called her moms cell phone. Her mom agreed. But it took a lot of convincing. Ruthie hung up the phone and went upstairs to her room. She got her stuff ready and then sat down on her bed. She pulled out her notebook and read what she had written before. There was a lot. Finally at 6:45 the phone rung. Ruthie answered it.  
  
"Hey Ruthie. You ready were about to leave."  
  
"Yep."  
  
"OK. Ill see you soon. Bye baby love you."  
  
"Bye sweetie." Ruthie hung up the phone again and took her bag downstairs.  
  
Jason came up to the door. Ruthie opened it and then hugged him.   
  
"You look hot baby" He whispered into her ear.  
  
"As do you." They kissed slightly and then Ruthie called back.   
  
"Bye mom. Love you. I will call you tomorrow."  
  
"Bye Ruthie. Be good. Make sure you call tomorrow when you wake up Love you."  
  
Ruthie walked out the door and got into the van. Mrs. Thomas drove them to the party. They all got out and said bye and thank you.   
  
"Hey Jason. Ruthie. Marshall." Someone said.  
  
"Come on Ruthie. Lets go dance." Jason said.  
  
"OK." She allowed him to take her hand and led her into the house.  
  
They danced for a little. They talked too. They had a lot of fun.   
  
"Hey sweetie. I'm thirsty. You want something to drink." Jason asked  
  
"Please and thank you." Ruthie giggled.  
  
"I love you baby." Jason said kissing her.  
  
"Love you too."   
  
"OK. Ill be right back. Don't go nowhere."   
  
"OK."  
  
Ruthie just stood there and talked to the girl standing next to her. Then Marshall came over to her.  
  
"Hey Ruthie. Enjoying the party?" he asked her.  
  
"Yep. You."   
  
"Yea. Hey I want to ask you something about Jason."  
  
"OK. Well go ahead then."  
  
"I cant here. Too many people. Too much noise."  
  
"OK. Well Im waiting for Jason right now."  
  
"It will only take a second. Follow me." He took her hand and led her up some stairs. Then he opened the door. 


	37. Upstairs

Chapter 37-  
  
"Come in here Ruthie. It's quieter in here. I just want to talk." Marshall said pulling her into the room. Ruthie reached out to flip the light switch. The room was filled with light and she could see that there was a bed and a dresser and a desk in the room. There was also another door in the corner of the room. Then the room became dark again.  
  
"I cant see." Ruthie said.  
  
"What is there to see. The bed is there. The dresser is there and there is a desk over there." Marshall said. Ruthie tried to turn the lights on, but Marshall wouldn't let her. "I don't think so." He said pushing her hand away. That was when Ruthie got scared.  
  
Marshall began to kiss her neck. Ruthie pulled back.  
  
"Marshall. What are you doing?"   
  
"Just trying to set the mood. Now come here." He pulled her towards him again. He began to kiss her again.  
  
"Marshall. No. What are you doing. I'm with Jason. No." Ruthie said pleading with him to stop.  
  
"I don't care. What Jason don't know wont hurt him. Ruthie I want to make love to you." Marshall said. He continued to kiss her neck. He pushed her backwards. Ruthie knew where this was going. She had landed on the bed. Marshall pulled a condom out of his pocket.  
  
"No. Marshall. No. I don't want to." Ruthie said. She was crying. She didn't want this to happen but she couldn't move because Marshall was on top of her.  
  
"I don't care. I want to so we are going to. You came up here and now you are going to do this."  
  
"But you said you wanted to talk."  
  
"Yes I want to talk. Talk about how hot you are. How sexy you are. How come you are with Jason and not with me."  
  
He took off their clothes and then he forced Ruthie to have sex with him.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Well it has happened again. Ruthie was raped by Marshall. First Jordan but now, Jason's brother Marshall. What will happen next. Dun Dun Dun. Lol as alwayz   
  
{{{ReViEw}}} X*o*X*o Care Bear  
  
oo yes and as you see- I have changed the title of my story!!!! 


	38. Good Girl

Chapter 38-  
  
After it was all said and done, Ruthie got dressed and wiped the tears from her eyes.  
  
"And if you tell anyone about this I will hurt you. You know your brother Simon, yea I know you tell him everything. I have talked to him before. Yea I have. Hes told me a lot. If you ever tell anyone about what happened tonight I will hurt you and I will also hurt Simon. Your dear old brother who aint even the father of Cecilia's baby. Yea you know that. Cecilia had sex with me too. So she doesn't know who the father of the baby is. It could be either one of ours."  
  
"Your lying. Cecilia wouldn't hurt Simon like that. I know she wouldn't. your lying." Ruthie said disgusted at what Marshall was saying.  
  
"No I'm not ask her yourself." Marshall said with a smile on her face. "As I was saying. If you tell anyone including Jason I will hurt you and Simon. Am I understood."   
  
Ruthie knodded knowing that if she didn't then there would be hell to pay.   
  
"Good. Now lets go back to the party if anyone asks we came up here to talk about what you were going to get Jason for his birthday. Nothing else happened up here did it."   
  
Ruthie was silent.  
  
"Did it you little hoe."  
  
Ruthie held back her tears and shook her head.  
  
"Good girl. Now lets go back and enjoy the rest of the party."  
  
Marshall grabbed her by the hand and took her down the stairs.   
  
"Hey baby. What were you doing upstairs." Jason asked as he saw her coming down the stairs. "I was looking all over for you."  
  
"I had to ask Marshall something." Ruthie lied. She didn't like lying to Jason but she knew she had to.  
  
"O Ok? Well lets enjoy the rest of the party." Jason said. Ruthie knodded as he grabbed her hand and took her out to the dance floor to dance. Ruthie turned around to look at Marshall he was standing there looking at her with a smile on his face. She could see him mouth the words "good girl." 


	39. Our Little Secret

Chapter 39-  
  
"Cecilia I need to talk to you its very important." Ruthie was now talking to Cecilia. It had been a week since the party. Everything was eating away at her. She really needed to talk to Cecilia.  
  
"Sure Ruthie what's up?" Cecilia said as they walked away from the family so they could talk.  
  
"Well theres a lot."  
  
"Ok like what."  
  
"Well first off. You know Jason right my boyfriend." Cecilia knodded. "Well you know his brother Marshall right?" Cecilia had a look on her face that Ruthie knew what was up.  
  
"Have you ever talked to Marshall?" Cecilia knodded again.  
  
"Have you?" She asked Ruthie.  
  
"Yea. Ok and are you sure that your baby is Simon's."  
  
"He told you didn't he? What did he say to you?" Cecilia asked.  
  
"Just answer my question first."  
  
"No. I'm not sure. Ruthie what did he tell you? When did he tell you this?"   
  
"He told me at a party. Cecilia did he rape you too?" Ruthie asked.  
  
"Too??"   
  
"Yea. He raped me. He told me that he had to ask me something and he made me go upstairs with him. I go upstairs and try to turn on the light but he keeps it off. Then he starts kissing me and I try to get away from him but he wont let me go. And then he rapes me. And when he was done he sat there and threatened me. He said if I told anyone then he would hurt me and he would hurt Simon too. And then he was like Simon thinks the baby is his. Well it aint I had sex with Cecilia and I didn't know what to say. Cecilia did he rape you?"  
  
Cecilia was now crying. "Yea. He did almost the same thing to me. But it wasn't at a party. Ruthie. Did he hit you at all? At all."  
  
"No. He didn't hit me but he hurt me like when he start on me and pushed me down onto the bed and everything."  
  
"Ruthie have you told anyone about this?"   
  
"No. No one but you."   
  
"You know we have to tell Simon soon."  
  
"I know but I don't want Simon to get hurt. I love him so much."  
  
"I know so do I. But we have to."  
  
"OK. But when?"  
  
"Not now. We got to wait. How about once we get out of this parent center place. I have this feeling right now that we will be out of here sooner than we think but I don't know."  
  
"Ok."  
  
"OK and Ruthie promise me that you wont tell anyone about this ok. Its our little secret."  
  
"Ok. Promise. Cecilia. I think that you and Simon should stay together forever. Like get married and have little kids."  
  
"I don't want to leave Simon. I want to spend my life with him." Cecilia dried her tears.  
  
They both got up and walked back to the family smiling. 


	40. I'm not pregnant

Chapter 40-  
  
"Simon Simon Simon."   
  
"What Cecilia?"  
  
"Guess what I cant believe it guess what."  
  
"What baby. Come on tell me on the way we go to meet our parents. They are coming in like five minutes."  
  
"Ok. But guess what." She said as they joined hands and walked down the hall to the family room.  
  
"What. Were gonna have a girl?"  
  
"Nope"  
  
"Were gonna have a boy?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
Their guessing game was interrupted by their family all saying hello and everything.   
  
"Sorry Cecilia it's just gonna have to wait."   
  
"But Simon……" She was cut off by her mom and dad.  
  
"Hi Mom. Hi Dad. Hi Mrs. Camden. I need to talk to you three." Cecilia said.  
  
"Ok. Go ahead." Annie said.  
  
"I got my period Im not pregnant."  
  
"Yes we know that." Mr Simpson said.  
  
"What. Huh." Cecilia asked confused.  
  
"We knew you werent pregnant. Your test came back negative." Mrs. Simpson said.  
  
"And you made us come here why."  
  
"To teach you a lesson." Annie said. "You and Simon both. You did something wrong and you had to suffer the consequences."  
  
"Simon come here." Cecilia said. She looked confused.  
  
"Yea baby." Simon said walking over.  
  
"Simon I'm not pregnant."   
  
"What."  
  
"You heard what I said. I said I'm not pregnant."  
  
"Cecilia this is great."  
  
"yea it is."  
  
"Mom do we get to go home today?" Simon asked.  
  
"Yep." Annie said.  
  
Ruthie walked over to Cecilia who was smiling and said "We'll tell him tonight." Cecilia knodded. 


	41. Confronting Simon

Chapter 41-  
  
"Simon. Me and Ruthie need to talk to you." Cecilia said looking at Simon. They were at the Camden's house.  
  
"OK. Bout what?" Simon asked curiously.  
  
"You'll see." Cecilia said leading Simon into Ruthie's room. Simon saw Ruthie sitting on her bed looking as if she was all alone in the world.  
  
"Hey Ruthie. What's up?"  
  
"Simon I think you should sit down." Cecilia said walking over to comfort Ruthie. Simon sat down in a chair.  
  
"Ruthie. What's wrong?" Simon asked.  
  
"Ruthie went to a party a couple weeks ago." Cecilia said deciding it would be much easier if she told the story. "Ok she went with Jason and his brother Marshall. Well Jason went to get him and Ruthie something to drink. Marshall came over and talked to Ruthie telling her that he had to ask her something."  
  
"And then he took me upstairs." Ruthie said cutting in. "He took me upstairs. I tried to turn on the lights but he kept turning them off. Then he started kissing me. I backed away cuz you know I'm with Jason and everything. I'm like Marshall no I cant don't. and then he pushed me onto the bed. And then he he he he……." Ruthie couldn't finish he sentence.  
  
"Ruthie. Tell me that he didn't rape you. Ruthie you didn't get raped again did you?" Simon said walking over to his sister.   
  
"Simon sit down that's not all." Cecilia said.  
  
"What else happened?" Simon asked.  
  
"Simon. You know how we thought I was pregnant and that the baby was yours." Simon knodded. "Well had I been pregnant, there was a chance that the baby was not yours."  
  
"What." Simon was outraged. "You had sex with him?"  
  
"Not willingly. He raped me. He raped me like he raped Ruthie."  
  
"No. you guys are lying. You have to be. Marshall couldn't have hurt the two girls I love the most."  
  
"Simon. We're not lying." Ruthie said tears once again running down her face.  
  
Simon was shocked he didn't know what to say.  
  
"Simon say something." Ruthie pleaded.  
  
"Marshall better hope that I never see his face or I will kill him. Literally I will. He is so lucky he isnt near right now. Oh my god. I cant believe this. You two I need to go for a walk or something. I cant believe this. I'll be back. Ruthie I want to talk to you later. Cecilia baby I need to get out right now. I love you both. Don't go anywhere until I get back." Simon said and with that he was out the door. 


	42. Think Twice

A/N- Don't own this song. "think twice" eve 6 does. Sorry if the lyrics are wrong I got them from www.letssingit.com  
  
Chapter 42-  
  
Simon walked out the door and decided to walk to the park.  
  
**When all Is said  
  
And done And dead  
  
Does he Love you  
  
The way that I do  
  
Breathing in Lightning  
  
Tonight's Fighting  
  
I feel The hurt So physical**  
  
He was so mad right now. He couldn't believe it. Marshall had hurt both the girl of his dreams and the girl he wanted to spend the rest of her life with. He had also hurt his baby sister. He couldn't believe this. He hoped he would see Marshall.  
  
**Think twice before you touch my girl  
  
Come around I'll let you feel the burn  
  
Think twice before you touch my girl  
  
Come around come around, no more  
  
Think twice before you touch my girl  
  
Come around I'll let you feel the burn  
  
Think twice before you touch my girl  
  
Come around, no more**  
  
He walked to the park. He looked at all the people there. Someone stood out. Who was it though? Simon thought to himself. I know him. I do. Who is it? Wait. That's Marshall. He couldn't believe it. He was going to give Marshall a piece of his mind. He walked over to him.  
  
**She spreads Her love  
  
She burns me up  
  
I can't Let go  
  
I can't get out  
  
I've said Enough  
  
Enough right now  
  
I can't let go  
  
I can't get out**  
  
"Hey Marshall. I need to talk to you." Simon said walking over to him. Marshall got up and followed him over behind the bathroom.  
  
"Yea man?"  
  
Simon grabbed Marshall by his shirt and pushed him up against the wall really hard. Marshall hit his head. "You hurt my sister and my girlfriend."  
  
"Says who."   
  
"Says them. They both say that you raped them. Did you?"  
  
"Well your girl I don't know what to say about her but your sister. My oh my. She acted like she had never had any before me. When we all know that her and Jason are always having sex."  
  
**Wait til the day   
  
You finally see  
  
I've been   
  
Here waiting patiently  
  
Crossing my fingers   
  
And my teeth  
  
You've cried on my shoulder  
  
Beggin please**  
  
"She is not."  
  
"Oh yea. Why don't you ask her."  
  
"I have."  
  
"Well apparently your sister aint telling you anything. We all know that she is a little slut and she is probably the easiest girl to get wit in her grade. Face it Camden. You just don't know your sister."  
  
"I know my sister well enough I and I know for sure that she aint no slut. OK. And I swear if you touch her or if you touch Cecilia again I will come after you. I don't know why I aint hitting you right now I know I should be but I'm holding back."  
  
"I don't want your girl. Maybe your sister but I don't want your girl."  
  
**Think twice before you touch my girl  
  
Come around I'll let you feel the burn  
  
Think twice before you touch my girl  
  
Come around come around, no more  
  
Think twice before you touch my girl  
  
Come around I'll let you feel the burn  
  
Think twice before you touch my girl  
  
Come around, no more**  
  
That set Simon off.  
  
**She spreads Her love  
  
She burns me up  
  
I can't Let go  
  
I can't get out  
  
I've said Enough  
  
Enough right now  
  
I can't let go  
  
I can't get out**  
  
He punched Marshall in the stomach.  
  
**What is it you really want?  
  
I'm tired of asking  
  
You come wasted  
  
When I Showed up  
  
And he Was there  
  
I tried My best   
  
To grin And bear And took   
  
The stares but didn't stop at the street  
  
And as we speak I'm going down   
  
Cause she spread her love and burned me up  
  
I can't Let go  
  
I can't get out  
  
I've said Enough  
  
Enough right now  
  
I can't let go  
  
I can't get out**  
  
"And if you ever touch Ruthie again it will be ten times worse. Don't you ever touch her again."  
  
**Think twice before you touch my girl  
  
Come around I'll let you feel the burn  
  
Think twice before you touch my girl  
  
Come around come around, no more  
  
Think twice before you touch my girl  
  
Come around I'll let you feel the burn  
  
Think twice before you touch my girl  
  
Come around, no more**  
  
With that Simon walked away leaving Marshall clutching his stomach. 


	43. Whatever

Chapter 43-  
  
"Ruthie we need to talk." Simon said walking into Ruthie's bedroom.  
  
"Yea Simon." She said looking up from her notebook.  
  
"Ruthie I saw Marshall today on my walk."  
  
"Simon. What did you do?"   
  
"Nothing I just confronted him."  
  
"Confronted him. How?"  
  
"I just went up to him and said we need to talk."  
  
"What did he do?"  
  
"He said ok and he walked with me and we talked."  
  
"What did he say?"  
  
"Nothing really."  
  
"OK. So why do we need to talk?"   
  
"Because he told me something and I just wanted to know if it was true?"  
  
"Ok what did he tell you."  
  
"He said that you and Jason have been having sex." Ruthie looked shocked she didn't know what to say.  
  
"Have you?"  
  
"Uh…no."  
  
"What's with the hesitation?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Ruthie are you telling me the truth."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Then why did you hesitate to say no?"  
  
"I don't know. Because I did."  
  
"Ruthie you have been havent you."  
  
"No I havent been." She said with an uneasiness in her voice.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"OK. Fine I did. But it was only once. Ok once. Not a few or twice but only once. That was it. Plus I am old enough to make my own decisions."  
  
"Ruthie for heaven's sake. You are only 15. What happens if you get pregnant?"  
  
"It was safe sex. He wore a condom."   
  
"That doesn't mean anything. Condoms are not 100% effective. You can still get pregnant."   
  
"I don't care. I'm not pregnant."  
  
"Ruthie listen. You used to be so innocent. Every time I looked into your eyes I saw innocence. Jordan he took part of you with him but he didn't take all of your innocence. You still had it in your eyes. But now whenever I look at you I cant see it anymore. You have changed. And not for the better but for the worse."  
  
"I'm old enough. Simon I can make my own decisions."  
  
"Ruthie you are only 15 years old. That's it. That's not all. Ruthie I have sat here for the past year and a half since dad has died. I have watched you make wrong decisions. I have watched you change. Ruthie you are hurting yourself. You may not see it but you are."  
  
"Whatever Simon."  
  
"Ruthie." Simon said grabbing her shoulders. "You need to stop. You don't know how badly you are hurting yourself. And I'm not going to let you do it anymore."   
  
"OK." Ruthie said getting up and walking out of the room.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N- Well I am finally almost done with this story. There is only going to be a few more chapters but there will be a sequel. You will see how it all works out in the end. But so you know it's not going to be a happy ending story for some people. 


	44. Two Months

Chapter 44-  
  
{{SeTtInG: It is almost two months since the party where Marshall raped Ruthie. Simon has been keeping a closer eye on Ruthie afraid that she may do something stupid again. Now Ruthie sits in her bedroom writing in her notebook.}}  
  
[knock on the door]  
  
"Who is it?" Ruthie asked looking up from her notebook.  
  
"Cecilia." Came the voice from the other side of the door.  
  
"Come in." Ruthie said putting her notebook away. The door opened and Cecilia walked in.  
  
"You wanted to talk to me."   
  
"Yea." Ruthie said hesitantly.  
  
"What is it?" Cecilia asked curiously.  
  
"Cecilia. My….My period. It's umm…late."  
  
"Ruthie are you serious. Are you sure?"   
  
"yea I havent had it for almost two months now."  
  
"Ruthie. You don't think that you are pregnant now do you?"  
  
"Cecilia. I don't know I'm not sure anymore. I mean when I was with Jason he wore a condom and so did Marshall. So like what? I don't know. I am so confused."  
  
"Ruthie we got to get you a pregnancy test. Let's go to the drug store. Come on lets go." Cecilia said getting up and taking Ruthie's hand.   
  
"Mom. Me and Cecilia are going out for a little. Ill be back soon."  
  
"Ok Ruthie be good." Annie said.  
  
And with that Ruthie and Cecilia were on their way out the door and into the car. They drove to the drug store. The ride was tense. Tension filled the air. They went in and bought the test. Ruthie felt as if everyone was staring at her. They went back into the car.  
  
"We'll go take the test at my house. My parents arent home. We wont have to worry about anything or anyone interrupting it."  
  
"OK." They drove to Cecilia's house in silence once again. When they got there they went inside and Ruthie went into the bathroom. She closed the door and opened the brown bag she had in her hand. She took out the test and read the directions. 


	45. Brown Bag Secretz

Chapter 45-  
  
Ruthie opened the bathroom door and walked out. "It says it takes about fifteen minutes."  
  
"OK. I guess we wait."  
  
"I guess."  
  
"Are you scared."  
  
Ruthie sat in the chair her leg shaking. "Yeah. I don't want to be pregnant. Why didn't I just listen to Simon. He was right. I am way to young to have done all the stuff I did."  
  
"Ruthie it's ok. We all make mistakes. Just some are worse and we must pay for them."  
  
The fifteen minutes dragged on and on. It seemed to take forever. Finally the timer went off.   
  
"OK. The moment of truth." Ruthie and Cecilia bravely walked into the bathroom and picked up the test. Ruthie dropped it abruptly and began crying.  
  
"Ruthie it will be ok. Don't worry about it. It will all work out." Cecilia said hugging her.  
  
"I just cant believe it. I'm fifteen. I'm pregnant." 


	46. It Might Not Be

Chapter 46-  
  
Ruthie sat in her bedroom with Jason sitting next to her. "Jason I need to tell you something."  
  
"Yea baby."   
  
"Jason. I'm pregnant." Jason was shell shocked he had no idea what to say.  
  
"Ruthie are you serious."  
  
"Yea. I took the test last week twice. Both times they were blue. Meaning that I am pregnant."  
  
"Ruthie. What are we going to do?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Ruthie have you told anyone." She shook her head no. "Ruthie you need to tell someone."  
  
"Jason I'm not done."  
  
"There's more?"  
  
Ruthie knodded.  
  
"What else baby?"  
  
"The baby, he or she….they….they….."  
  
"They what?"  
  
"He is she. The baby. It might not……"  
  
"Might not what?"  
  
"Might not be yours." Ruthie's face was soaked with tears.  
  
"What."  
  
"The baby. It might not be yours."  
  
"What do you mean? Who else did you have sex with?"  
  
"Mmmmm" she stuttered.  
  
"Marsh"  
  
"Marshall." She finally finished through her tears.  
  
"What the hell are you talking about?"   
  
"What?"  
  
"You mean to tell me you had sex with my brother. Ruthie how could you?"  
  
"I don't know. That night at the party when we were upstairs. Yea we went up there. And he made me have sex with him."  
  
Jason didn't know what to say.  
  
"I didn't want to, I love you Jason. I would never want to hurt you like that. I tried not to. I tried to get away, but I couldn't."  
  
"I cant believe this. So you don't know who the father is. It could be either me or Marshall?"  
  
"Yea."   
  
"Well Ruthie. You know what we got to do now."  
  
"What?"  
  
"We got to tell your mom. And Simon."  
  
"I already told Simon. He's not talking to me anymore. He is so mad at me right now. But I don't know. I know I got to tell my mom. I will tell her tonight."  
  
"OK. Hey baby I got to go. I'll call you tonight and we can talk about this."  
  
"OK. Bye baby I love you."   
  
"Bye sweetie. I love you. Talk to you tonight." Jason said drying Ruthie's tears and walking out the room.  
  
Ruthie thought to herself "Well I guess I better tell mom now." 


	47. Sorry isnt always enough

Chapter 47-  
  
"Mom. I need to talk to you." Ruthie said.  
  
"OK. Ruthie. Is everything alright?"  
  
"No mom. Not really."  
  
"Ruthie. What's wrong."  
  
"Mom. I am pregnant."  
  
"Ruthie stop kidding now what do you need to tell me."  
  
"Mom. Im not kidding."  
  
"Yea you are."  
  
"No mom I'm not. I'm serious."  
  
"Ruthie what do you mean your pregnant. Your only 15 years old."  
  
"I know mom. But I don't know. I took a pregnancy test twice."  
  
"And…."  
  
"They were both positive."  
  
"I cant believe you Ruthie."  
  
"I'm sorry mom."  
  
"Ruthie, apologies arent going to get you anywhere now. It's too late. I'm assuming the father is Jason."  
  
"Ummm……"  
  
"Umm what?"  
  
"Umm I don't know if the father is Jason."  
  
"Well who else could it be? Don't tell me you've had sex more than twice. I cant even believe that you had it once."  
  
"Mom. It could either be Jason or his brother Marshall."  
  
"Ruthie I cant believe you. Seriously I cant."  
  
"Mom I'm sorry."  
  
"I already told you that its too late to be sorry. I cant believe you did this. You embarrass the family. Worse than Simon did and worse than Mary did. What were you thinking?"  
  
"I don't know." Ruthie was now crying again.  
  
"Well I know what I am thinking. I am thinking that I am going to disown you . but I cant do that. No I cant. I think I am just going to send you away until you can clean yourself up."  
  
Ruthie ran up the stairs and locked herself in the bathroom. 


	48. Open the door THE END

Chapter 48-  
  
Simon trys to get the door open but he cant. He finally gets in and looks at Ruthie lying on the floor in a trance. Her eyes looked glazed over. He could see the blood all over the place. He saw the empty pill bottles and the razor lying on the floor. He then screamed for his mom.  
  
THE END  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ok well I know that's not the best way to end a story but that's were this story will end. The sequel will be up soon. Thank you to all of my readers who took their valuable time to review my story. Please please please review one more time and let me know what you think of this story. Please and thank you. Well thankz for sticking with my story through all 48 chapters and make sure you look out for the sequel. It will probably be called "Ruthie's Rehab" or something like that. Please when I post the sequel review that story as you have reviewed this story. Well thankz once again for all the great reviewz and everything since February when 


End file.
